Winner Co
by Junnasi
Summary: 4XD. COMPLETE. Dorothy wants to start a business. That's if she could get Quatre to agree to it.
1. Winner Co

Winner Co.

Dorothy entered Quatre's corporate office with a shift grace. Quarter looked up and back down at his papers. Dorothy sensed his discomfort. Rarely, did he looked up without a welcoming smile and give her immediate attention.

To simply put: they were having an argument. Dorothy rather phrased the word as disagreement.

One of not many. In fact, the ratio should be one in one-hundred that they would have a disagreement on. Quatre's often compelling nature to compromise avoided any dispute the couple ever had leading Dorothy with an upper hand though she did conceded to his wishes as well.

Except for this idea. Quatre was adamantly refusing to let Dorothy follow through, but there was no other way around it without having Quatre's consent. So she had to think of a creative way to get him to agree.

As she walk towards his desk, Dorothy spoke, "I had some interesting statistics gathered." Quatre continue to ignore her. "The ratio of the world who at least heard of the Winner Corporation is one in every seven people."

She had reached his desk and look down at him. In front of him was a report and to his left there was a computer and to the right sat a photo frame of Dorothy smiling at him as he worked. At last he finally acknowledged her and said, "And the first thought that comes to mind when they think of my company is?"

"A handsome young CEO by the name –"

"No. They think of rich and the powerful."

"Perfect, it's a well-honed image –"

"I rather not have people endorse me. I am no role model."

Dorothy knew his total objection was because he felt uncomfortable of people adorning his company everywhere they go, not with his societal power.

"This is a way for you to share your power by letting them feel how it is like to be in your shoes."

"No, dear, not walking around about. And it is nothing fantastic. Status comes with a price."

"What I am saying, dear, is that there is a substantial target market for you. This would sell."

"I find it hard to believe people would want to be me."

"You are one of the most respected people in the ESUN. Ladies would want to be all over you if they could."

"And you rather have ladies coming after me?"

"Of course not. Is that they can get their husband in it and can pretend its you then and they can leave you alone."

Quatre was having a hard time thinking other males would idolized him.

"Besides they are not going to be you. Many would be tailored. Should I give you the statistic on the ratio of men look up to you?"

Quatre did not want to hear anymore about how other women may secretly fantasize him or male wanting to aspire to be him. He really did not want to care about that regardless of how kind he might be. "If you have not noticed, I was listed as the top five richest bachelors under thirty before marrying you and after that, all they did was switched me out of that category to top five wealthiest people in the ESUN. That category I was under a much larger pool of people. Hence forth, I can totally assure you that I am already a very happy man and I am grateful, especially having you now, and I really do not need to expand my fortune in another area."

This was going too long; the argument was going to recirculate again for what it was the past couple of days. Dorothy saw only one way to get him agree. She push his rolling chair outwards and sat on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. Quatre, unprepared with sudden intimacy, tensed up and looked up at her in the eyes. He refused to submit yet and narrowed his eyes at her.

"No. Just not this. Come up with another idea."

She decided words were already spent on him and started kissing his neck.

Quatre force himself to stay focus from insubordination.

"Look, honey, my company is known around the world and in the solar system as a major space mining organization. We provide the industrial and natural, satellite resources sectors primarily and also invest heavily back into it though we do invest in some other areas as well like developing telecommunications through our satellites. We deal with the larger picture of things like providing the resources to build colonies. Infrastructure; civil engineering. I'm an industrialist."

"Who says you cannot expand your empire?" Dorothy said while moving upwards on her kisses.

Her hands were starting to roam around a bit too uncomfortable for Quatre to sit still without doing anything.

"I can, but you suggesting something entirely different! Textiles and mining are entirely two separate things. They don't mix. And I will not have people trying to be like me, nothing special about that."

"The image is self-indulging. Not like everyone would start putting on a blond wig. Besides the name would be inside as I promise."

"I rather keep my persona to myself," he said through gritted teeth as Dorothy hand was massaging a place wholly inappropriate. He can't lose. Once he submits, it will be over. Why was he letting her sway him. But she was offering something in return.

"I have already said before, I will be totally fine if you just use your name," he pointed out. "You are much of a celebrity as I am."

Dorothy put a finger to his lips to silence his further argument. "Your name has better connotation to it, and it sounds better. This yields a stronger image than Catalonia. Everyone wants to be Winner."

Quatre scrunch his face to that. "No –" At this point, Dorothy slip a hand under his pant and he sat up straight.

He couldn't help himself and titled her head for a kiss. After the deep kiss, Dorothy pulled away doing her best to keeping her face straight knowing she was close to victory.

Quatre eyes was blazing. She did not think such a little rub would excite him that fast. "How much," he inquired with a twinkle in his eyes. The devilish side of Quatre only Dorothy was ever privilege to see. She knew what he meant, so she whisper beside his ear, "Anytime you want."

Quatre closed his eyes slowly and let out a long breath, knowing he would most likely regret his words in the upcoming months to come. "Fine. But I am not going to wear for two years, just one. And I am not participating in any commercials." He was quickly negotiating all the terms she had wanted him to follow with. He did not dare to imagine what advertisement his wife would put him up to.

Dorothy knew this was the most generous offer she can get from the corporate executive who knew how to negotiate business deals as well. It was alright if he did not want to be in any commercials. She already thought of other ways to obtain media attention through him once it was under production and she was not going to voice them out now. One step at a time when it came to dealing with her rather brilliant hubby. She knew just how quickly Quatre would see through her thoughts if she give him the slightest clue.

"Alright, I agree with the terms," Dorothy said and sealed the deal with her husband with a kiss.

"If we start off with the first quarter at a loss, we are shutting down the company." Quatre piped in after the kiss.

"I am pretty sure Winner Co. would be quite a success once it hits the market." Dorothy reassured. After all, she had everything assessed. This was from the market range, to the designs of the clothes, to opening up stores if it was not for the brand name which halted production.

She needed Quatre's permission to use his last name because his family had patent not the company name Winner Corporation, but anything resulting to the use of the word Winner for it was exclusively their property right in anything commercialized. To lift the well-known image of his organization in the industrial area where the short term for anything harbouring the company logo was Winner Corp., Dorothy decided Winner Co. would be the abbreviated form for the new sector. It had the right sound to market the high-end clothing store that would specialize in exclusive suits for males.

"Now is a good time."

"What do you mean?" Dorothy arch an eyebrow though she sense his inner desire coming out.

"Love you," Quatre said wickedly and leaned down for a hard kiss.

* * *

Story inspire when I think of this clothing company named Winners. I always imagine Dorothy could be quite a business women for a variety of things actually. This one was just on fashion.

More one shots of Winner Co. to follow on the theme.

R&R


	2. Winner Co 2

As I write, I get more ideas but they will all be one shots as that easier for me to handle and they will continue on the lines of Winner Co.

* * *

Quatre knew two weeks ago he was your average CEO of Winner Corporation. Okay, perhaps not just average. He was listed under as one of the youngest CEO to head a successful family-owned business valued in the range of multi-billion. Though, Quatre would always remember that it was already successful prior to him taking over the company. He had his many ancestors to thank for that and his goal was to continue to work to contribute back to the citizens. At least, he was comfortable to be known for that.

But now, he felt as if he was working two jobs. Though the second job did not require him to do much except wear and walk.

Girls were staring at him.

Correction. Women were looking at him with a renew appreciation if they had not already. He felt their lingering gaze over his body and with clothes on, he felt exposed. Once he step through the entrance of his company, he felt all eyes on him, and sensed their quiet whispers as he headed towards the elevators. The same effect would happen to just about every floor he went to.

Just the other day, he remembered a reaction from an employee who had come up to see him to verify some documents. She had took one look at him and stared for a good couple of seconds till she remembered who she was looking at and quickly dip her head in embarrassment, apologized, and courageously told him that he looked good. That was not the first compliment he received. Many of his staff, particularly women, told him he looked stunning. Quatre felt like some high prized specimen. To add to his already growing uneasiness, he felt someone had tripped him when he received some compliments from his male staff. That, he was not used to.

Those rare incidents is when Quatre remembered Dorothy's comment about the ratio of the number of men who looked up to him. Too bad he never give Dorothy the chance to say it, but this was beyond uncomfortable if men look at him beyond the scope of being their manager. Quatre only wish to be regarded in good working relationships and nothing more.

He was finally seeing the clarity of those lines when they say clothes brings out the better in you. He was wondering what better this was doing for him. He did not want to be whispered around as the hot looking young CEO. Dorothy knew he did not really like being in the limelight.

Dorothy usually had dark clothing for him because it brought out his stunning blonde hair and that is why everyone was gawking at him because he stood out. She had him dressing in different suits every day. Quarter did not know whether he should be considering himself to have an over controlling wife soon.

He felt he was out dressing his employees. He raised his concern to his wife not long after he felt a change in attitude to the women in his office. And he should not have been surprised when Dorothy took all these news in great stride to confirm what she already thought of her husband.

Quatre was a handsome guy and wearing the right clothes would personify his aura to new heights which can indirectly help him to grow his business, but she never bother to express that thought. He was dedicated to his job and was not vain. Dorothy doubted he knew that his physique has always been regarded pretty well among ladies. Even she had heard whispers about him before they were together. Something about rich men would always raise the eyes of girls.

It came as a natural surprise for Dorothy and even a bonus when they first got together; he was actually toned. This was attributed to a bit of fitness training prior to becoming a Gundam Pilot and he generally maintained his health after the war. It was something below the surface because Quarter was usually fully dressed and conducted himself in a way which his kind enamour over shadow any rough edges.

Dorothy had poked at him before, after realizing he did not just have a cute looking face, whether he actually knew how to fight hand to hand combat. Quatre had giving her a nice small smile and said, "Perhaps." He may appear to be weak because he had 40 members of the Maganac Corps covering his back all the time, but Dorothy sensed his inner strength.

She had then said accusingly, "You purposely let me stabbed you back on Libra?" Knowing that he probably could fenced better as well.

Quatre smiled at that, shook his head, and immediately said, "Oh, no. You won that bout single handily."

"Because?" It was not a long exchange; she really thought Quatre could do better.

Quatre had paused to think back. "I was too busy trying to talk some sense into you." And with that comment he was swatted on the arm, hugged, and kissed.

That was a revelation moment to Dorothy. Quatre had everything in disguise but would never over exert his power unless necessarily. It was not the fact that he could fight. It was knowing he was too good to be true, hidden talent in just about everything. That day she learned to love him all over again and wonder what exactly he found attractive about her.

"You don't care? They are legit checking me out too often." It was clear it was disturbing Quatre more than Dorothy that he would start using her type of words. He was usually polite and formal.

"It is just clothes. A business suit."

By business suit, Dorothy meant high-quality tailored, shiny and smooth materials with the right types of shades to be considered dressing classy. Quatre was getting new suits daily. He knew this was Dorothy's plan all along. He was going to model her clothing line day by day at work. There was no need to buy other working clothes because he technically had a private line of his own now. Something Quatre felt he did not need to 'save money' on.

This weekend would be the official launch of the company worldwide and his wife was spending every day at her office working with stylists and designers to come up with how many types of suits Quatre did not want to think about anymore. He already had the exclusive privilege to dress up in them before their release. It was his suits, after all.

Word of mouth marketing was already going around his company if anything. News had spread ever so quickly once Quatre started to wear the first suit his wife had given him to work. There was no secret of the upcoming launch of Winner Co., entirely spearheaded by Dorothy, and silently supported by her husband. She was at that office every day now, tending to her new 'business'.

The real Winner actually wanted to see her during lunch time so he can get away from the office. People were giving him too much smiles.

Quatre was already dreading a board meeting that was fast approaching after lunch. He would be seeing people though he no longer wanted to see people these days. He would be facilitating the discussions and would wonder if people were looking at him intently as in listening to him or admiring his physical appearances.

After work that day, he decided to go to Dorothy's office to her pick her up from 'work'. They both knew she totally did not need to work. He was wealthy enough to support her and she already had a fortune from her deceased family. He wonder did she wanted to test out her business skills after seeing her husband work diligently every day. He reflected was this punishment for not spending enough time with his spouse that Dorothy felt compelled to work too.

Quatre enter her office and started to speak, "Dear, time to leave for the –". He stopped mid-sentence from what he saw. Dorothy was hovering over a guy in measurement while another employee stood in rapt attention with a clipboard and pen to the side. But that was not what was disturbing Quatre, the guy was dressed like him and even had blond hair for heaven sakes! What was happening?

Dorothy looked up and smiled at him. "Quatre! Come over here."

Quatre quickly paced towards them. It was amazing how he was quickly irked when other male presence was around his wife without him there. It was his inner worst fear on how easily Dorothy can leave him. He had always thought she was very beautiful though she can frighten men but just as easily chat up with any other guy. Or have any other guy from a busy working husband he thought. He had always thought it was a miracle how she agreed to marry him.

At the moment, he did not like how his wife was touching the other guy sitting on the chair. "What you doing," he inquired nicely, though he was seething inside.

"Just trying on different suit styles to get an idea what to manufacture afterwards since you opted out on the role. And for the upcoming interview with the fashion magazine tomorrow that would feature me and him."

He knew this was going to bite back at him. Did she just say me and him?

"But does he need to look like me?" He sensed the guy below his wife was starting to get edgy too especially with him present.

Dorothy ignored him and step back and looked at the model. "Yes, you look great." And she went to touch him in certain places.

Quatre glared and thought did she just patted that guy down? He prided himself as a man with good patience and restraint, but when it came to his wife, years of practice can be shattered in seconds. He understood this effect as the consequence of love.

"Well, I originally wanted to take the photo with my husband, but he refuses, so I have to think of plan B."

"By having someone to imitate me? You can just have any regular guy with a suit on."

Dorothy thought, "I think about it. Though I much rather have you. It is the opening picture." She turn back to the imitator, "Daniel, that fantastic, just be at the photo shoot tomorrow at ten alright, you can keep the suit for free afterwards."

"Thank you, Dorothy."

Dorothy went forward and embraced the guy with Quatre watching on who was not enjoying the sight. Quatre was thinking evil thoughts for the company already or the guy. Is that why Dorothy chose to specialize in male suits in particular? So she can see men every day? Quatre knew he was probably jumping over to conclusions. Dorothy already had fashion sense being raised in upper society. He actually never asked his wife why she wanted to start a fashion line out of all the business she could start up. Currently, he wanted to pry the guy away hugging his wife.

When the model and assistant had left, Quatre voiced his changed mind. Forgetting that he ever felt unease in these new suits, he said, "I do it."

Dorothy who went back to her desk to gather her things in preparation to leave hid the smile inside her.

"Do what?" She said and pretended that she did not understand his words.

"I'll be in the first picture for your grand release to market Winner Co.'s suits."

Gathering her belongings and putting on her jacket, she came back and hugged him around the waist. "Really, are you sure?" she said in a tone that suggested she really wanted to know if Quatre wanted to be in the shoot.

"Yes, so long as you are in the picture too. It is just a news article that will be in the magazine right? I should be fine with that," he said though there was some doubt in his eyes.

"Thank you so much dear!" She leaned forward and planted a kiss. "I promise you won't be modelling hard at all. It will be simple and casual." All she wanted was a photo with him and her for the official launch of the company worldwide. It was all for the image sake and because she wanted to have Quatre's support for the launch. After that, she was planning to just stick to male models without her in the picture so people can forget that it was a woman running the company.

"Why did you come up here for?"

"To take you out for dinner tonight."

Dorothy inside stirred. Quatre did his best to spend time with her as much as he could. She actually did not feel Quatre spent too long in his office, she had just really wanted to try starting a business of her own. The war was over, time to divert her attention to something else and leave the stigma of simply coming from a war craze family. Everyone around her was working hard and she did not want to sit back and let societal pages write her off having a leisurely lifestyle and doing nothing when she was certainly capable. It was actually Relena who had got her thinking to start a business during one of their tea time chats. If she was not so busy being the Vice Foreign Minister, Dorothy felt Relena could had just been capable of running a business.

She took his hand and they both started towards the exit. She was going to remember to thank his secretary for telling her that Quatre was on his way to her office or she would not have had the chance to set up that whole charade. Nothing bit Quatre harder than seeing her around with other men because he felt he did not spend enough time with her and she knew it. If anyone understood her husband best it was her and Rashid though she rather think of him as runner-up. She always felt like a plotter to get her husband to do what she wanted. However, she will never betray the trust Quatre had for her because she knew just how valuable that was.

Dorothy was never going to admit too, that she did not like women all around her husband as well. Ladies may stare at her husband, but so long as she knew she had his heart she did not need to worry. Especially with his expressed discomfort already could reassure Dorothy of his love for her.

That following week, pictures of one of the most wealthiest and influential men in ESUN hit the societal pages with his wife at his side. A man in his mid-twenties, handsome, kind, and wealthy certainly garner a significant impact for all the ladies to squeal about, but sadden when they saw the ring on his finger with his right arm around the waist of his wife who was just attractive as him if intimidating, but certainly a source of strength. The picture originally appeared on the front cover of a fashion magazine with an exclusive insider interview with Winner Co.'s owner Dorothy T. Catalonia Winner. There were a total of three pictures of them but that was enough to create a stir that it hit mainstream news through Dorothys' extensive knowledge of utilizing the media. A skill gained from a family who knew how to campaign and paint the world of the tantalizing image of war back then.

* * *

R&R rather to continue or not.


	3. Winner Co 3

Quatre was wearing an Italian suit for his business meeting with some company partners on L2. It was black with different shades of dark stripes and included a vest and a dark tie. Dorothy had personally dressed him in the morning, one of many these days.

Quatre had put on the suit's jacket and face back to Dorothy as she loop the tie around his neck and started knotting up with careful precision. They were close and Quatre instinctively put his arms on his waist. As the final loop fell into place and Dorothy pull the knot up to the top, the only favourite part of the morning came for Quatre as she would usually tug hard enough that he would bend down and they would kiss.

"You look fantastic dear. Have a great day at work," was Dorothy daily line before sending him off to work.

He was thankful today suit was a bit loose. Last week had him twitching uncomfortably in his office seat at the tightness of it. He knew he was going to regret agreeing to Dorothy's business adventure on fashion suits. He had spent all last week wearing the line of 'tight suits' that brought out the outline of his body for all ladies to ogle at further. He was now fully underway in serving his one year tenure on wearing Winner Co. suits every single day to work.

It was almost the third month and Quatre could not wait to be done. Ever since the grand release photos, he had not partaken in another advertisement. He did not even need to. The press simply came to him. He was vastly gaining even more popularity than he would ever want. Paparazzi would wait outside his office and snap pictures as he arrived for work to see what he was wearing that day. They were not reporting about how his company was doing, in fact, since adorning Dorothy's suits, his company had obtained a 10% jump in stocks if there was a need to explain a correlation. Instead, he was making headlines as one of the most finely dressed businessman in the world now. Great. He really did not want to be categorized in that too.

He thought it was absurd. 'It's just a suit,' he kept telling himself. He did not get what all this hype was about. Must be Dorothy powerful way of creating commotion to sell the brand and image through him. He knew Dorothy must have had this plotted out since the beginning and he could not help but smile that his wife got the better of him. Regardless, he was still a much stricken in love guy. If Dorothy liked him in suits, he would wear it for her and forget everyone else.

He was in L2 for the week. Even at business meetings now with his partners, other men would complement on his suit and told him he was a lucky man. He internally questioned the statement. He saw how other men would view his wife with adoration and some object of desire which slightly made his insides twitch. Quatre did not view his wife as some prized asset because she was not a thing, she was human. They said she was a 'women of action.' Guess other men were a bit envious that their own wives lounge around while his actually contributed to his needs and made him feel special. Nothing better than a wife that can inflate a man's ego among his peers. Too bad he was a man who did not want any further attention. He would not be surprised if men thought other thoughts about his wife too.

His family had a corporate office in every colony while central headquarters was located back in his home colony on L4.

"Alright this meeting is adjourn for today," Quatre said and everyone started to get up and pack their things.

He walked out the doors and into the lounge area where a coach was facing towards his back. He saw a hand waving in the air and the occupant jump up and turn around.

Quatre immediately smile and headed over, "Duo!"

"Hey Quatre!" Duo said before they give each other a hug.

Quatre whispered into Duo's ear, "How did you bypass my security?"

Duo laugh, "I was a former Gundam pilot. Don't you want to see me?" Quatre smile, "Of course I do."

"Yeah, heard on the news you were in L2 for the week, so I thought I should pay a visit!"

Quatre shook his head, "The media."

"Been hounding you hard haven't they?" Duo said with a quirky smile.

"And guess what, they are quite right." Duo stepped back and looked Quatre over. "Fine, fine, fine, like the news says Quatre. You are one fine looking gentleman."

"Duo.." Quatre said, hoping he would understand that he actually did not like the attention. He saw many eyes were sneaking a peek their way.

If Duo understood his intentions, he took it with easy stride. "You are about done work right? I came to see if you want to go out?"

"Sure, I been working non-stop it feels. Up for something relaxing."

"Want to play pool?"  
"Anything would be fine with me."

Quatre drove while Duo pointed out a good pool place. Quatre got them a private room while he had security outside and inside the building.

"We are going into lockdown mode?" Duo chipped.

"Sorry, they just need to follow me wherever I go. I try to keep a pretty low profile."

Duo had set up the cue and asked, "You want to break?"

Quatre said, "Go ahead." He went over to a seat, shrugged off his suit's jacket and draped it over the up stole chair. This left him with straight dress pants, collar shirt, tie, over a vest. He heard Duo break the set and he said, "I got stripes. Start off easy."

Duo looked up and whistle. "I should have put on a suit too. I would look ten times more smoking hot." He was clad in his priest garb.

"I wouldn't mind switching positions for a while these days," said Quatre.

Quatre walked back to the pool table. Duo came up closer to Quatre, "The ladies were loving you there."

Quatre give him an inquiring look.

While I was lounging on the sofa, all I kept hearing were the office ladies gossiping how happy they were that you were behind those close doors. Duo give him a pointed look, "A great way to boost employee morale if the boss comes visits his different corporate offices I say." And he gived a nod.

Quatre give a sigh.

"But you don't you like?" Duo went back and position himself to fire the next ball into the side pocket.

"What can I say? I guess I will repeat what many people have told me already. I am lucky guy. I basically already have whatever I like, but there only a couple of things that I valued the most."

"Dorothy quite something isn't she."

"Yeah. She will be reporting to me the half year's result of the company in like two months time," Quatre said with a smile.

"And?"

"I told her we shutting down the company if the first results is in the negative range."

Duo hollered. "You know it is not going to be right? With all the media attention out there."

"I don't even want to think about it. Winner Co.'s is my wife little project. She can just have all the fun she wants with it."

"Talking like a true aristocrat over there. Money means nothing to you."

Quatre shrugged. "I do work hard to enrich it. I'm just tired of the reporters at my back."

"Stop earning and start sharing," Duo said with a smile as he was aiming to hit his fifth ball.

"I do!"

"And if it stays positive?"

"Then I will be wearing Winners suits for one year."

Duo laughed. "Your turn bud," Duo said as he missed a shot. Quatre moved over to shoot his first solid with accurate precision. He then moved to his next and drilled it in a hurry. He moved to get into position for his third ball.

Duo watching said, "Oh my, I should have known you have this in you too. Full tilt concentration. Lesson learned from former Gundam pilots, never be the first one to make a mistake."

Quatre chuckled. They play a couple of rounds, each showing just how accurate they are.

"So when the next charity show?" Duo asked, "So you share your wealth."

Quatre was hovering over the table attempting a difficult shot and Duo asked a question in hopes it would distract him or he was going to win the round. "There a couple smaller ones, but a big one is near the end of my one year tenure of wearing suits at Relena's gala dinner to fundraise for war orphans. Dorothy and I will be attending. We tend to donate the most to anything war related." Quatre tap the cue ball lightly as it rolled over to the other side of the table and lightly brushed the eight and it slowly move towards the fourth pocket and dropped in. Duo sigh, Quatre was up 4-3 games on him now.

"Yeah, Relena campaigns a lot of fundraising events for post-war."

"Dorothy told me that Relena told her she focus even more efforts on it considering Heero was an orphan," Quatre said.

"He ain't the only one," said Duo. "Princess is doing the right thing."

Relena was engaged to Heero. They kept their relationship on the low and did not publicize it till a year later. Quatre remembered when it was announced, they were watching the television together and he looked up in surprise. Dorothy had looked over and asked, "Did you seriously not know?" He had shook his head, "You do?"

"I thought you knew, come on, everyone knew how much Relena had liked him. Relena told me like two weeks into their relationship." She had given Quatre you should be more aware of your friends look and Quatre blushed.

"Thought he was on bodyguard duty every time we saw them together."

Dorothy turned to look at him, "Even when we went to Relena's house and we leave and he stayed there over night? Don't you ever notice they stand much closer than a bodyguard and employee would be like?" Quatre continued to look smaller. "Don't you ever notice when she just calls on him and he is immediately over? Don't you sense any connection between the two?"

"Yes, a very close bodyguard. A very caring one."

Dorothy swatted him with a pillow and said, "And here I thought you had amazing empathy skills!" She had gotten up then, walked away, and left Quatre scratching his head.

They played a couple of more rounds and Duo drown a couple of beers while Quatre had soda.

Rashid knocked and came through the door. Quatre looked up and he said, "Dorothy is here, Master Quatre."

Quatre smiled and nodded, "Thanks Rashid."

Duo looked over, "What she been up to all day long?"

"Tending to her business here on L2."

Dorothy came through the doors, Quatre leaned his stick against the wall, and they embraced and Dorothy pecked him quickly on the cheeks.

Duo watching give an, "oooo you two are actually quite sweet together. How about me?"

Dorothy walked over and give a hug to Duo, "I don't share," she whispered beside his ear, pinch his arm and walked back over to Quatre. "Woo hoo got it Duchess," Duo said.

Dorothy turned back and scrutinized Duo's garb. "I might just need to touch you up before going to our dinner I had arranged with Quatre, but we invite you too."

Duo had both his arms around his head and looked down at himself pensively. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Wrong if you come to dinner with us. You want a suit?" Quatre beside Dorothy stirred as he was balking at the idea of having one of his best buddies being dressed in his clothes.

Duo chimed, "Why you are going to give me one of Winner's suits?"

Quatre started, "Duo you certainly don't – "

"A gift from us," said Dorothy perfectly calm beside her distraught husband. "Perhaps even two."

Duo totally not bothered by having free samples of his friend's clothes company happily accepted. "Free clothing from the trending Winner Co. suits. Absolutely, I take," he happily said.

With Quatre watching on, he watch as Duo was easily whisk away and given a top notch suit and Quatre could only shake his head as he felt his friend looked pretty good in his new clothing.

Duo turning around the mirror to look at himself said, "My Quatre, you got one amazing wife there. Though she can be scary but she is totally efficient. No wonder you married her in a hurry after the war."

"I married her at twenty-four, Duo. The war ended when we were sixteen. That is not in a hurry."

"Okay, okay, but you wanted to settle down with her pretty much since you asked her to go out with you!"

Quatre give a shake of his head and Duo raised a brow at him from the mirror. "Oh common than tell me what the reason for getting her."

"Well, I fell in love with her obviously."

Duo give a skeptic look. "Trowa told me what happened back on Libra. Really."

"You know she is friends with Relena, so I started seeing her a lot from Relena. I don't know, feelings just developed," Quatre shrugged. "I hope she noticed me then, there were also too many other ladies approaching me."

Duo laugh. "You dated her, so other ladies would stop bothering you!" He concluded with some thoughts with his arms bent to his waist, "You knew how Dorothy would scare the devil lights out on all other women, if they approach you, - ha its perfect! Oh, I give you props on knowing how to choose a girl."

Quatre give a small smile. "Women," he corrected with his formal attitude. "Nah, common Duo, I did like her."

"Ha,ha, Just kidding bud. To return the favour for this free suit, I make sure to give wide word of mouth recommendation. Anyways, I believe I'm dressed in style with the upper crust of society. Let go eat! I'm hungry."

"Yeah," said Quatre, "Babe," he called out to Dorothy in another room with a tone that did not count cute but a touch of sincere emotion. Duo looked at him and give him a silent "Aw," face.

Quatre looked at him. "Call her that sometimes. More in private. Forgot you were here."

Duo snickered, "Really."

"You know why she brought you here right? She didn't want you to embarrass us if reporters took pictures of us dining together."

"No, really?!"

"She always has an ulterior motive."

Well I don't mind. I just need to think of this as a reward to dine with an elite couple."

"What motive?" Dorothy said coming back into the room and up to Quatre. He smiled. "Nothing."

"Lets go." And the three turn towards the exit with two men dress in finery on both sides of the women who steer them to higher levels.

* * *

There you go! Not much did go on, I just wanted to give some leeway in where Quatre is serving his one year tenure, in the early part of it. I got the ideas rolling up in the next chapters. Just felt I needed this part first. I decided to write the story of Quatre's one year tenure. R&R


	4. Winner Co 4

OOP Had time to write. Enjoy!

* * *

Winner Co.

Quatre was having dinner with his wife across from him in their mansion on L4. By all means he was feeling happy. They did not speak much throughout dinner. Dorothy looked somewhat perplexed and her thoughts looked to be elsewhere. He was smiling internally wondering was it because Winner Co was not living up to expectations. Not that he bode evil thoughts for the company to not succeed; he was just a bit tired of being an iconic model. Dorothy was to report the first almost half a year results to him tonight. Originally, it was supposed to be the first quarter reporting but they decided to extend that since the company just started.

They went up to Quatre's study room that was next to their bedroom. Quatre with all comfortableness seated himself on the couch. In some ways, he chuckled to himself as he waited for Dorothy to come in, he was the boss over Dorothy for her company but not entirely because she decided to use his name. Legally speaking wise, the company belonged to Quatre, but entire management wise, his wife ruled. It did not matter as the money was going into one of the many accounts they share.

Dorothy came in moments later with a folder in hand and sat next to him on the sofa.

Quatre looked up at her, quickly wondering how was he going to proceed with this. He certainly did not view his wife as an employee. So he shifted in a way to convey closeness only displayed in relationship without a hint of him bossing over her. He decided to let her speak first and looked her over. Why did her eyes look troubled? Though he might harbour ill wills for the company to be in the negative range, he seriously did not think it was now..was it?

Dorothy looked up at him in a bit of sadness. His face fell to see his wife upset. There was an eerily silence. He brought a hand to her face, "Dear.." he broke the silence, worry seeping through his thoughts. Was she totally upset that he would really shut the company if they were operating at a lost in the first half?

He looked at the folder and back at her solemn face. His face contorted in a bit of a twitch inquiring 'is it bad?' look.

Dorothy continued to look sad. Gods, he was not going to stop the company if it would make her so upset and near tears.

Always caring more about other feelings than himself he said, "Dorothy, it's alright, you can continue the company even if the results are negate –," his sentence was immediately cut off because Dorothy had just kissed him and threw him backwards on the couch. Was this what he gets for letting her continue?

He opened his eyes to see that his wife's face was totally opposite to what it was moments before. Dorothy was smiling with the twinkle in her eye that told him he must have just fallen into another one of her ploys.

"Quatre, dear," she stressed in a bit of edginess to it. "Don't jump to conclusions so fast. Did you really believe I would not succeed?" She give him a pointed look of mild disappointment for a man who did not give his wife due credit.

"Well ..," Quatre momentarily speechless once again by her.

She was sitting up with rapt attention and nothing conveyed her earlier distraught. She opened her folder and happily put one sheet of paper on his lap. "I am pleased to report that Winner Co's half a year's earnings are meeting _beyond_ expectations actually." Quatre looked down at the financial report as Dorothy continued to speak. "We are actually doing quite well for a start-up company." Quatre was wondering was the company really considered _start-up _considering the name was well branded and there was certainly no need to worry about capital.

"The earnings are at a company high, for now, 20% profit after covering all expenses."

Twenty-percent! That was pretty high ..for a start-up. Quatre quickly read through the financial statement and looked back up to the much pleased face of Dorothy. He was going to continue wearing Winner Co's suits tomorrow onwards was what nagged at the back of his mind but was trifle unimportant to the happiness for his wife.

"That wonderful dear!" He reached over and hugged her. "But why did you behave so upset before?"

They pull back and Dorothy looked at him in the face. "That was just a test to see whether you would had let me continued the business if I reported a lost. Guess I know my answer now," she happily said and give him another peck on the lips.

He mentally kicked himself for losing another round with his wife but that was one of the things he enjoyed about her. Not many people knew just how easily you can joke and push Quatre because he had high authoritative power. Only close relations knew.

"I told you it would sell."

"Yes, yes, I knew it would."

Playing with the hair at nape of his neck, Dorothy said, "Guess you continue to wear your beautiful suits every single day to work."

"Don't remind me dear, I know."

"Tomorrow is the peace conference summit hosted by Relena, I already have your clothing prepared."

"I'm pretty sure it will be another exceptional piece of clothing, but I'm done talking about garments now babe." He leaned down and kissed her lips and moved his hands down, touching her tenderly. Dorothy wound up her arms tighter in his hair and another travel down the length of his body. He picked her up and the folder contents slid down onto the floor.

Dorothy muttered through kisses, "Don't you want to hear the rest of the report?"

"Not at all. The company will still go on with or without my consent I realize." Dorothy chuckled and allowed herself to be carried back into their bedroom where they spent the rest of the night.

They arrived at the peace conference summit on earth. Quatre failed to foresee that Dorothy would endeavour to have a new pair of stylist suits for him to wear at every single event and function he appeared at. Besides the official release photos, photos at events seem to be the next big hit in the society pages. It was fine, just that Quatre preferred Dorothy would appear next to him in these occasions. Reporters would often ask him what he was wearing and all the tedious questions he actually sometimes did not had answers to. On the other hand, Dorothy took all the public relations with easy stride.

They stood next to each other as reporters snap pictures of them and guests arriving. Quatre smiled up to the cameras and they had their arms around each other waist. After a gentle nudge from Quatre, they move on towards the entrance. They walked a bit more till a reporter cut off their path and said, "Ms. Catalonia-Winner, may we interview you for a moment?"

Dorothy looked up at Quatre and he slightly nodded permission. Dorothy turned back to the reporter and camera and beamed, "Why of course." She had dropped her arm around his waist and was now holding on to his hand.

The reporter started, "You are here today because you and your husband is one of the most prominent philanthropists in ESUN. Am I right?"

Dorothy startle, "If you say so, me and Quatre just contribute our part, most heavily in relation to post-war efforts, and don't bother about the status frame."

The reporter looked a sheet of paper as the camera man continued to aim the camera at the two of them. "I have some statistics here that says you two are premium guests of honor. The two of you were here last year and your donation was the highest."

"It is not about the matter of who donates more, it's about the cause we are giving it to. As you must know, Quatre family has always been pacifists so we are continuing on his family belief and his and my belief for true peace between the earth and the colonies. I did marry a colonial man after all," and Quatre felt a small squeeze of her hand in his. Society knew Dorothy was born royalty of earth.

"Well it seems your pacifist husband has rubbed off on you? Duchess Dermail." Dorothy knew what the reporter was getting at by calling out on her war craze family line. Dorothy was understanding why her husband was always stoic around reporters sometimes. She was about to reply but Quatre interjected for her as he shifted towards the microphone and camera.

"No, even under Romerfeller rule, Dorothy has never liked war to begin with. She had always wish for peace as well. I wouldn't have married her if she thought otherwise," Quatre smiled up the camera and turned to her. Dorothy remembered why she had fallen in love with Quatre once again. Reporters always wanted to get the worst story out of you, but when it concerned her husband, reporters seem to love him. Quatre words somehow had an effect on being labelled as credible source. Another reason why Winner Corps. did so well behind a charismatic man who did not sense it. No one knew about Quatre's involvement in the war, that was highly classified and Dorothy was never going to speak about it except for the people who were involved.

The reporter quickly diverted her attention to Mr. Winner and eyed-him up with admiring eyes from what Dorothy interpreted. "Oh how sweet of you Mr. Winner. Dorothy is a lucky woman." Dorothy smirked at the reporter outright declaration of jealousy she took it us. "Now what are you wearing today?" Quatre smile slowly slid away as he looked down himself to. Dorothy knowing Quatre uneased with being question about his attire quickly intervened as he had for her. Poor Quatre, just covering for her cause the attention he did not want to face.

"Think you meant to ask me that question," Dorothy said.

The reporter had then focus on the both of them. "Yes, Ms. Winner," addressing back to polite manners, "wide-spread news says you are the behind this highly new fashion suits of Winner Co.?"

"Yes, I actually personally design Quatre's suits myself."

Quatre smiled. "I'm pretty sure she has all my measurements memorized by heart."

"The public might not know, but some of his suits are for the most part different than the ones sold in stores. Just my personal touch for him, since, yes, I am well aware of his measurements and what he likes." Quatre looked at her, as he really did not know, Dorothy _personalized_ his suits?

"I hear the sales are going well."

"Yes, they are. Well we do have store outlets, but the other big revenue line is our personalized tailor suits from a variety of design. We let wives pick out designs for their husband or men who come and choose. They can add personal touches and we let them think creatively." This explained why he often see his suits with his name etched inside with his initials Q. or , or Q.R.W. or once he remember seeing his initial with the letters in the background of D.C. Must had been Dorothy playing with words design. It also explained why he always had inside pockets where he liked it to be and a bit spacious too. Dorothy had considered all his needs without him knowing it. He did, for the most part, feel pretty comfortable in his suits if it wasn't just drawing more attention.

The reporter and camera turn to Quatre, he was wearing a white suit today, a new colour in deed, with a white cream colour on the suit's jacket and matching pants to shoes. It was actually not as formal like the other suits but give him a sense of coolness in this peaceful summit. Dorothy usually change it up for functions and she mentioned something about no black for peace. There was a v-shape cut at the back middle and two at the sides giving him some flexibility movement. His inside collar shirt was stripes of black and purple to match the purple dress Dorothy was wearing and he wore no tie today. His blond hair was newly cut and combed and shine with the clothing.

"Well due to time, I like to give you my compliments Mr. Winner, you are finely dress gentlemen." Quatre nodded his head in thanks. "And your wife as well. You two are a gorgeous couple."

"Oh, one last thing," the reporter piped in sensing her time was up with the Winners. "It is also mentioned here on the Summit's guide, that you had been promoting in stores and about that whoever purchased Winner Co. suits within the past month and a half that 20% would be donated to today's Peace Summit am I correct?"

Quatre looked back at Dorothy and did not appear outwardly surprised in facial appearances as he was inside for _not_ knowing that fact the reporter already knew. Guess he should really take on more interests for Winner Co.

"Yes, that's right. Twenty percent is a number I chose for a reason I won't mentioned here as a thank you for all those supporting the company and who believe in the cause. I assent some people attending here today purchased tailor made suits from us." She continued, "The money donated from the suits revenue is actually going to be on-top of what we will be donating today."

"And why wouldn't they as they are very good looking," the reporter was drawing backwards then and the camera man once again was aiming at the couple. "Thank you very much Mr. and Ms. Winner, it has been a fantastic interview and I wish you continue success with the company."

"Thank you," Dorothy said and Quatre humbly thank the reporter back and the Winners' started moving towards the entrance.

"Well that was a bit long of an interview," Dorothy muttered.

"Certainly got through all the points you would ever want to sell for Winner Co.," Quatre replied.

"If you noticed, I didn't even need to say a thing. She did it all for me. I often call this the spin-off effect of the media."

Quatre smiled understanding Dorothy full out scheme if there ever was. "It was nice of you."

"Nice?"

"I know where the 20% celebration _donation_ is coming from." They did not need to speak about the 20% profit margin the company was at. "Guess you knew it for sometime then."

"I saw potential, but I did not dare to believe. It was a margin I was aiming for and was happy to achieve and report to you yesterday. So a month and half before I was to report to you, I made the announcement to perhaps induce more purchases."

Quatre shook his head in somewhat amazement of his own wife and leaned slightly down and whisper in her ear. "I trust all your judgements hun, no worries. And thanks for personalizing all my suits." Dorothy slightly blushed as she knew she never mentioned that to him.

They had reached the atrium of the grand hall of the building. The walked into the grand hall that was lined with rows of chairs for the summit.

"Dorothy!" The couple turned to see a happy Vice Foreign Minister Darlian coming towards them with Heero Yuy following closely behind. Relena came forward and give Dorothy a hugged while Quatre and Heero shook hands and exchange quick pleasantries.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in such a long time Dorothy," Relena said.

It was true, since Dorothy had started Winner Co. she hadn't visited Relena as much as before when she was simply married. They did exchange emails and call still.

"I know. Maybe you should not have suggested for me to start a business."

Quatre listening beside quickly jolted and turned to Relena, "So you were the one that give her the idea? I kept wondering what motivated her on this rampage," he left it hanging to explain his wife sudden craze to start a business.

Relena looking somewhat abash replied, "Well yes, Dorothy said she wanted to do something."

"I did, Quatre, no need to blame her for my absence," Dorothy turn to Quatre. Quatre had nothing more to say.

"I help you advertised your 20% donation of every suit purchased on the program," Relena said.

"Ah. I guessed it was you when the reporter earlier on when we were coming in asked me about that. I didn't ask you to do that for me, but just list the company down as one of the many on the donors' page."

Quatre like observing the scene, so Dorothy did not went all out on advertising. She must know suits and peace summit are not a mix. He reflected this is what you get for having influential friends too.

Relena said, "I think it's a good reason considering people here are all overly well dressed for a summit." She shook her head in reality of society. "I even bought Heero a suit from your guys."

Quatre looked over his well-dressed friend. He was pretty sure Heero did not want to attract unnecessary attention as well and he quietly nodded to him in understanding. Heero looked back and did not look to be disturbed at all for wearing fine piece of linen, his opinion, as Relena had fun personalizing for him. Wonderful, all his war-buddies was going to end up endorsing his clothing line as well.

"You will be staying over for the night right?" Relena asked Dorothy.

"Yes, we stay over. I think perhaps for even for two nights before we would have to leave," Dorothy looked back at Quatre and he nodded to confirm.

"Ohhh, I'm so excited for that. We must catch up. We'll see you soon, I have to get started with the summit. Comon Heero."

"We should get ourselves seated then," Dorothy told her husband and he followed her along to the front of the stage where their seats tend to be located at.

Quatre happily put an arm around Dorothy shoulder and sat back tranquilly as the peace summit went on.

When it came around to drawing up the fat cheque he pulled out his cheque book and pen from an inside pocket of the suit's jacket and looked up to Dorothy, "How much dear?" he inquired with a fun and pointed gaze.

Dorothy smiled. There was a reason for perhaps why they were the highest donor for last year's summit. Quatre and her played a little game that only wealthy people can afford to do so. They both secretly wrote down a somewhat ridiculous amount for an average person to see and would reveal it to each other. Sometimes, Quatre eyes would widen a bit at her amount, but he did not mind the least as he flipped over his paper to show an amount even bigger than hers or sometimes smaller. After that, they simply add up both their staggering amounts for the grand total to be written down on Quatre's cheque. Of course the amount varied with each event. They had mutually agreed upon a margin set out for different causes. The peace summit was actually one of the highest causes they both truly cared about for.

Dorothy reasoned this made the day a lot more fun than simply sitting through the peaceful talks of redevelopments and stronger connections and ties being forged. Of course, the amount she was going to suggest would not consider the extra 20% _in addition_ of Winner Co's suits profits.

* * *

There you go! Wow, the chapters are actually getting a bit longer and longer. Next chapter won't be out for another two weeks or more for sure as I'm off on a cruise! Probably come out faster if their more prompting reviews. I have the general idea, just need transfer thoughts to words. There should be roughly 2-3 chapters more. R&R.


	5. Winner Co 5

**Winner Co. 5**

Dorothy was on a business trip to Earth. Since she was in the area, she had notify her friend, the Foreign Minister that they could meet up.

"When I said we could meet up, I didn't mean you needed to clear the rest of your afternoon schedule for me," Dorothy said as she got herself seated at the table on the deck of Relena's manor.

"Totally alright, Heero says I need a break all the time. Only certain things makes me feel I deserve a break."

"Where is he?"

"Back at Preventer's Headquarters after securing the premises upon bringing me back. So we be left alone to our talk."

The servants brought out tea and biscuits and lay them on the table. Relena's manor was on the outer skirts of the city. There was a nice garden view from where they sat. They enjoyed many afternoon chats here before Dorothy had married Quatre.

"So how is Quatre?"

"Workaholic." Dorothy said with a small pout only a close friend will see. She had lean towards the table and bent her elbow with a hand on her cheek.

"Oh he's not. You said before he blocks of time for you too. You are also working as well. I hope that doesn't complicate things for the two of you."

Dorothy looked thoughtful for a moment. "No it doesn't, but it might soon once I tell him I plan to leave him for two months, " Dorothy said with a smile.

"You what -?"

"Just something I have planned up."

"Okay.."

"Well you not the only one with a workaholic partner." She didn't need to elaborate that Heero worked with as serious manner that never seek to waver from the day she met him.

"Well, how was the birthday trip?"

Dorothy eyes brighten up. "Yes, the birthday trip." She spoke with her eyes warming up with memories of the small get away she put Quatre up to without him knowing. "It was wonderful. He finally relax from being stressed out at work, saying if he ever realizes that he stressed. But sadly, it was only temporary."

"Care to share?"

"Of course." With some thought Dorothy spoke, "I seem to have condition Quatre."

Relena give her a question look.

Dorothy straighten up on her seat. "Like a psychology experiment. Quatre wakes up every morning now expecting I have clothes prepared for him."

"A very well behaved experiment, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Umm .. perhaps." She didn't know how to explain that he was a wonderful man, warm and sweet to her and probably let her get away with too much.

"Well how to put it, I know he tolerates wearing the suits because he doing it for me but I much rather have him enjoy it himself."

"I think he does."

"Yes, there seriously nothing flashy about the suits I think. Just nice hype."

"So you put it as."

"Well that not what I wanted to talk about. So his birthday, I decided to give him a long weekend since it was on a Saturday this year and I self-declare he was off as of Thursday morning." Dorothy said with a meaner that anybody can declare days off. "And as a gift there was not a single suit worn for the next four days." Dorothy started to recount Quatre's mini birthday trip and leaving out unnecessary details.

Dorothy had awaken Quatre promptly at 3am on Thursday morning.

A blurry-eyed Quatre had turned to a fully dressed Dorothy with confusion wondering did he slept in. He wondered why he was feeling even more tired than usual. He put a hand to his head and slowly shook his head to clear it and sat up. He had been working late for the last week and felt exhausted still. Then he noticed the clock reading 3:03am.

He looked up at her, "Dorothy what's happening?" He had only slept for three hours.

He was quite surprised to see Dorothy was completely awake and dressed. What was going on? Was he missing an important date?

Dorothy liked the sound of Quatre's deep voice that wasn't cleared up for the day yet. "Get dressed, we are going out."

Going out? "At 3am?" He received a stern look from Dorothy which translated over time as telling him to not ask any further questions.

He got out and looked around, "Where's the suit?"

"You won't be needing it from today onwards till Monday."

Quatre now looked super confused. "I need to work today."

"No you don't. An email has just been sent out saying their CEO will be taking an earlier leave to celebrate his birthday in private with his wife starting today and giving out a birthday celebratory bonus of ten percent to every single employee's salary of Winner Corp. and Co. as you be skipping work for two days. Time for a break dear."

Quatre was daze for a few moments as he process what Dorothy just said. She had made an executive decision not on his behalf and no one was going to question it because everyone would think it was from him. His wife was going to rule his company soon.

"As for suits, we heading to warm climate so there won't be a single need to dress in them. Casual clothes throughout. I have already packed everything for you and all you need to do right now is pick something for yourself to wear from your closet."

Quatre stood still from his position a moment too long and looked as if he forgot how to pick out clothes after how many months under Dorothy's direction. "Er,okay," and headed to his walk-in-closet.

"Go freshen up in the washroom first. You have ten minutes to get ready."

Quatre started to move a bit faster. He splashed water at his face in front of the vanity and finally process he was getting some bizarre birthday surprise.

Dorothy then went out to make sure everything was ready. When she came back to the room she nearly laugh out loud because Quatre dressed back to how he had always dressed back when he was fifteen. But it didn't matter now, they needed to leave.

"Ready?" She went up to hold his hand and saw weariness mar his face. "No worries, you be sleeping soon once we're on the plane."

Quatre jolted at the word plane. "Where we going?" he asked again.

Dorothy started to pull him towards the exit. "You will see when we get there." They got to their front door of their mansion and Quatre saw Rashid right beside the open door of the car. "Where we going Rashid?"

The usual loyal and obedient friend just smile and bow his head without answering. "Have a great trip Master Quatre." He nodded to Dorothy and step to close the door. Wonderful, Dorothy even has Rashid approval.

When the car started moving towards the airport, Quatre turned to Dorothy, "Ok, tell me what exactly is happening?"

"I told you already."

"My birthday on Saturday."

"Well we are having an early birthday celebration trip for you."

Quatre was silent for a moment. "You call waking me up at 3am a surprise?" She turned to see his tired face smiling up at her. She didn't admit out loud she thought it was cute. "I would say it's a bad start for a surprise trip and I don't even know where we going."He took the chance to raise his arm to stretch out and put one around her shoulder to lean in showing he was tired and she could not push him away.

"Well you better sit back and wait and see. Nothing you need to ever worry about."

Talking beside her ear, he said, "Judging from how early I needed to get up to take a flight, I'm pretty sure this place is not close by. I'm guessing earth but why 3am? We have our own space shuttle. You could have kick me out last night."

"I just wanted to see how you react to waking up in the morning."

He could feel her smile without seeing it. "Ha – it wasn't a pleasant sight." He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Cute in my eyes."

Once they were on Dorothy's spacejet Quatre was served his super early breakfast. After that, Dorothy urge him to sleep saying she had a day planned out once they arrive at their destination. Quatre still tired, conceded, but not without sneaking a grab at Dorothy waist.

"I go but you have to come to bed too." Dorothy who was thinking of checking reservations was taken aback and look up at him. "Nothing going to happen. Just think you need sleep as well since I suspect you were up before me." Quatre face clearly showed fatigue so Dorothy allowed him to lead them into the shuttle's bed she had converted on her plane.

Dorothy felt Quatre swept away to slumber before her. Burying his face in her hair, he hugged her close. Who said women were clingy thought Dorothy. She settle herself back and close her eyes.

Quatre blinked owlishly at the bright sun upon stepping off the plane. He had slept throughout the entire trip. Warm sea breeze blew past him and he smelled the refreshing sea water. Looking around he said, "We are in the tropics?"

"Caribbean."

"Where exactly?"

"The Bahamas."

"And here I thought we were going to somewhere super secluded from the media?"

"We can still maintain a low profile and have fun. I have rented a private villa for us stay."

"And you sure the media hasn't already heard of this 'self-declare vocation of CEO Winner'?"

"Why did you think we left at 3am?" Dorothy replied.

Quatre was going to retort back but he caught sight of a car that left his mouth agape.

The car dealer was already present at the airport with a luxurious sports car and Quatre turned to look at Dorothy with inquiring gaze.

"I'm pretty sure none of the expenses has been going out from our accounts."

"Everything is coming out from _my_ own account and you can consider this your first birthday present."

"Oh, there's more?"

She ignored him and walk to the dealer who passed some papers for Dorothy to sign and then handed her the keys. He was grinning happily and nodded to Quatre before leaving the premises.

Coming back to Quatre she tossed him the keys, "Just get in and drive."

"With pleasure." Quatre happily gripped the wheels and couldn't hide his excitement from getting a rush out of driving fast. If he wasn't awake before, he certainly was now and Dorothy couldn't hide a secret smile feeling she was watching a boy being delighted at his new toy. Dorothy wasn't a fan of his speeding and he know that she must be lenient for everything he liked for his birthday weekend.

"How did you know what car to buy?" Quatre turned to look at her while keeping an eye for straight ahead.

"Consulted some people," Dorothy said as she watched the scenery flew by with an arm at the window's edge. Quatre suspected she must have asked the fellow gundam pilots. They all liked speedy cars who had become replacement of gundams they can no longer just have in their garage. Heero have an extensive car collection and Trowa and Wufei had a couple. Duo might look broke but Quatre knew he had a store a good lot of them away in a run down dumpster if anyone was to ever find that out.

"Dorothy." She felt Quatre hand on her shoulder.

Dorothy turn to look at him but didn't have time to as she felt warm lips on hers and she closed her eyes. Quatre pulled away and she looked into his kind blue eyes. "Thanks for the limited edition hun." She felt a blush was coming up her face, how he made her feel, so from fully showing out her emotional side, she told him to focus back on the road.

He chuckle and turn back to face the front, but kept a hand on hers.

Having bought him a customized violin last year, she decided to buy a car this year seeing that it fit her plan for this trip. Wanting to buy a car of particular value for Quatre beside just any expensive car, she had privately message the gundam pilots asking if they had the slightest clue what was up on Quatre's favourite list of cars saying that price did not matter one bit. It was Trowa that directed her attention to this car saying that Quatre had recently forwarded him information on the new model and was considering to buy it if Dorothy was not to stop him. They both probably smile at the comment. She looked into it and discovered the manufacturer was only producing five cars of this model upping the cost of the car to an astronomical range for limited editions. Without a shred of worry for the cost, she had quickly purchase one of the five cars and told the company to inform Quatre, if they were to hear his purchase inquiry, to tell him all five cars has already been sold out and they were not in any way going to manufacture a sixth one.

A week later, Trowa forwarded her an email from Quatre telling Trowa that he missed his chance and can't believe that the five cars sold out so fast. Quatre commented it was probably for the better because he could imagine Dorothy disapproval face if he bought another high speeder. She could sense the tone of amusement from Trowa who sent his remarks wishing his friend will receive the car soon.

Quatre pulled up to their private villa that Dorothy had rented out for the next couple of days. She did not choose the biggest one considering it was going to be the two of them but she did choose one with nice interior design and view of the ocean. It was close to the city too. The servants came and unloaded their luggage into the house.

"We be heading out soon, but before that you are going to change out of that ridiculous clothing of yours."

Quatre looked down at himself. "I don't see anything wrong."

"You be sweating soon if you haven't already. Go find something to wear from your luggage."

Quatre went and opened his luggage. It was filled with shorts and t-shirts and not a single suit. His outlook for the weekend had been soaring right when he saw the convertible sports car he wanted to buy. He came out wearing loose khaki shorts and yellow t-shirt. He saw Dorothy looking out towards the sea wearing a summer dress and he stood in a moment of awe as he thought just how beautiful the sun ray reflected of her. She turned her head and he was caught looking so he quickly walked over and hold her.

"What we doing now?"

"Going out to the city to walk around." She took his hand. "Going to buy a hat and sun glasses. Funny how we didn't have those up on the colony." They gathered their belongings and went out.

They stopped by a hat store enroute to the city and purchase straw hats and shades then made their way to the city. They walked around the city hand-in-hand and trekked freely as they ever could in a long while. They were happy for the change in rhythm of their lifestyle and had fast food in a food court and walked on the path beside the waters.

"There a casino up ahead, should we go?" Quatre asked Dorothy. He had completely forgot about work in this get away.

"Actually, I signed you up for a tournament tonight."

Quatre stopped walking and turn to look at her. "A tournament?"

"A billiard tournament. I know you like playing it, you haven't had much chance in the last couple of weeks, and since I am not a good enough competitor for you I thought you can have some fun with fellow billiards buddies."

"But a tournament?"

"Spice it up with some competition." Dorothy admitted, " I wasn't planning on signing you up but while arranging this trip I saw it listed on the casino site and thought why not."

"What the prize?"

"A hundred thousand for the winner." Quatre brows rose.

"Is there a lot of competitors?"

"Just ten. Every competitor had to pay fifteen thousand entry fee, so I thought their skill will be good then if they pay so much, and let just say the winner gets most of the winnings and the rest goes to the casino for running it. "

"How am I going to maintain a low profile once I step into this 'friendly' tournament?"

At this Dorothy give a slow smile that Quatre knew whatever was going to happen, he would not be totally be inclined to follow.

Quatre walked into the billiard tournament in the casual clothing he had been wearing all day, with his hair newly cropped short, and fake facial hair that Dorothy stuck on him. His hair was cut short on both sides and Dorothy had the stylist change up his usual look at the front. Afterwards he had no idea where Dorothy had got some fake facial hair and stuck it on him that he had light side burns and nicely small cropped beard at his upper lip that went down to his chin with a point in the middle. She then subsequently show him his fake alias, Andrew Arison, the fact that she had actually made one was quite shocking for Quatre, and said he was ready to go.

"I think you made me stand out more than I was before dear. And I look like a wealthy aristocrat."

"You _are _a wealthy aristocrat, so it will be easier for you to play that role then someone else but just relax and have a fun time."

"What about you?" He sensed that Dorothy was not going to be coming in.

"I be watching."

"Where? I am not going to play if you not there with me."

Knowing just exactly that Quatre would say that, Dorothy wrapped her arms around his neck and did her best to reassure her husband, "I will be there watching you, I promise. Since it might be a long night I visit the casino for a bit and come right back to you. Just go and have some fun, be yourself. I be a little afar but I'll make sure you will see me alright?"

"Okay."

Dorothy kiss him deeply as double reassurance. "I expect to see you make it to at least the semi-finals." With that comment, Quatre laugh. "Then you better be there all the way."

"Why is that?" Dorothy looked into his deep blue eyes.

"You bring me good luck."

A crowd had gathered to watched the tournament hosted in the casino and Quatre realize though he looked young and handsome he was a bit underdressed than the rest. The facilitator named Mark had them introduce themselves and explained how the tournament worked. They were split off into two pools of five, whom they would play round robin and the winner of each pool will go to the final round. Everyone was guaranteed four games but best three of five rounds for each to determine the winner. There was going to be a decent amount of games, no wonder Dorothy sign him up.

People were all around the make shift barrier of the pool hall and Quatre quickly looked around to see where Dorothy might be but he didn't see her. Guess she really expects me to make it near semis thought Quatre and his concentration turned on for his first game up against a forty-year old man. He beat the man quite fast and realize that was a mistake because he notice he caught the attention of women around watching.

Mark, the announcer, came over and brought the microphone up. "That was a fast game Andrew."

"Yes, well I have three more games to go. Guess I rest up a bit."

"Where are you from?"

Dorothy had it listed on his fake identification. "California."

"What you do?"

Dorothy did not say anything about that so he said the vague truth. "I run a business." He was thankful when the announcer did not ask him further on the details of exactly what business but said, "Well Andrew we hope you stay in, right ladies?" He shouted to the crowd and the audience clapped. Quatre nodded towards the audience and headed over to his seat to wait for the next round, more concern about being noticed for his true identity. He took a sip from the cup of water provided and looked around for Dorothy but still did not see her. He knew she wanted him to relax and just have fun. Well he would.

Next round came and Quatre put his energy towards one of his favourite hobbies. The contestants were good and he had a fun time playing and talking with them. He chatted as well when he was waiting for his next turn. After the game and talk, the other contestants would share their business cards with him to which Quatre would apologize for not having Andrew Arison cards readily available when his wallet in his shorts contained a couple of Q. Winner, CEO of Winner Corporation cards that he did not just easily hand out. A couple of times, when he sat down in his chair, neighbouring girls behind the blockade would start a conversation to get to know him better. Quatre responded in his nice manner in total relaxation mode. He saw the disappointed looks on their faces when they realize that he was already married after glancing down at his hand and he looked around to realize that he was one of the younger contestants that was doing well in the tournament. He had yet to go all five games with another person.

He finally notice her towards his fourth game, sitting on a high chair and watching him with a drink on the counter. When he beat his fourth opponent in straight three games the announcer came back to him.

"Why Andrew you won your pool!" Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Thank you."

"I been watching you and I'm sure many have, you are one skilled player."

"There was a round which I thought I drop a set but Gary, the opponent then, missed a shot so allowed me to win straight."

"Well you are on your way to the final now. You be facing Miguel in ten minutes time as we clear the tables for one in the middle instead and draw in the crowd to be closer. Just wondering are you here on your own if someone else is here with you?"

Quatre knew he can see Dorothy smile without him looking in her direction. "I'm here with my wife, but she playing somewhere in the casino and left me here so I can't gamble more than the fifteen thousand entry fee." Quatre smile and let that comment hit Dorothy.

Mark laugh. "Really? Then maybe you should go out and see if you can find her in this ten minutes to watch you play for a hundred thousand dollars!" Mark scream into his mike and the crowd cheer.

"Yeah, I should."

"One more thing, Andrew, did anybody said you have a striking resemblance to the billionaire Quatre Winner?"

Quatre played along. "I actually heard that before. I wish I was him."

"Yeah but you got facial hair and the hair style different."

"Well I'm rich, but I'm certainly not nearly as rich as him."

"Oh yeah," the announcer clapped a hand on his shoulder, "he known to be quite a hard-worker." Dorothy didn't hide her smile with that comment from where she was.

Quatre understood why even Dorothy told him to have a break. "Then he probably don't have time for pool."

"Oh yeah, no time for pool." Too bad the mc didn't know that Quatre enjoy playing billiards. "Alright ladies and gentlemen come back in ten if you want to see who wins a hundred thousand dollars!"

Quatre decided not to go search out Dorothy when he knew where she was. It would make her visible considering she wasn't as disguised. Instead he decided to look down and consider how to proceed with the final round. He did think thoroughly with his approach to the game besides being good at making shots.

The final round started and his opponent was with the second youngest looking contestant of the night. He shook hands with him and wish him luck. He then noticed that Dorothy had move up front, wearing shades and blending in with the on looking crowd at him. He made a brief eye contact with her and she quickly smile and mouthed a good luck to him.

He wasn't playing for the money, but he was enjoying his time at the tournament. The younger man was good and he concentrated on the cue ball before hitting. They were squaring one on one with each other but Quatre won 3:2 on him. Not good enough still. Mark quickly came to congratulate him and present him his cheque that can be cashed in at the casino.

"Your wife must be very happy for you."

"I believe she is. She always had a lot of faith in me." He walked over and hugged Dorothy while she give him a quick kiss on the cheek and everyone had finally the chance that night to see who Andrew Arison wife was.

The announcer came over. Quatre had an arm around her waist. "And who might this be?"

Quatre decided to name Dorothy as she had for him. "Veronique Arison."

"And how do you feel Mrs. Arison?"

"Delighted. I knew he had a high chance of winning when we sign up for the tournament."

"He is very good at playing. Took out his opponents fast. Does he play often?"

"No not really, he usually pretty busy, but playing pool is one of his favourite hobbies."

"Well he walking away with a hundred-thousand dollars, what do you plan to use the money for?"

A hundred-thousand was not a lot to the Catalonia-Winner family, considering that the sports car Dorothy bought was a good forty times the amount, but Dorothy said, "I think we might actually donate half the money and the other half we will decide."

"Alright then you two have a great night and thank you for coming to the tournament."

"No, thank you for hosting this. I haven't seen him have so much fun in a while."

So the Arisons walked out of the casino with a hundred-thousandand Quatre said, " I guess we have enough spending money for the rest of the week. How was the casino?"

"Won a thousand dollar." Quatre smile at Dorothy.

"Knew you like gambling."

"That was not a lot."

Quatre chuckle and they headed back to the city where they spent their first expense of the newly won money to eating out at a restaurant before heading home and enjoying the evening together.

They spent the next day on the beach in front of their villa. The couple was playing in the water and jumping with the waves for fun. After a while they retreated back to the villa's pool for a swim. Quatre held Dorothy in the water while her arms was around his shoulder. He trail kisses from her neck up before kissing her.

"I feel a bit sinful just relaxing here."

"You have been working too hard. Time for a break. And this is only the second day."

"So this is the real break we both have together since you started Winner Co. this year."

"Yes."

"Then I better enjoy it," and he let go of her and she yelp as she was suddenly dropped into the water.

Later they snuggle together on one long chair enjoying each other company thoroughly, kissing and hugging each other. When they were drier, Quatre lifted her up and brought themselves back to their room. They shower together before enveloping themselves in bed.

Much later, with arms wrapped around each other still, Quatre leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder, "We aren't leaving this house are we today?"

"Guess not." After a thought she said, "I'm hungry." They had skipped lunch being out on the beach though a servant had laid out some refreshments.

Quatre chuckle as he rose out of the bed and grabbed the towel on the floor to wrap around himself. He leaned back to her, "I see you at the patio in ten." He kissed her briefly and went to rummage some clothes to wear from his luggage.

They had a candlelight dinner for two by the patio. A fabulous feast was prepared for them and they ate in silence. Towards the end of the dinner, Dorothy had prepared a gift for Quatre.

"I bought you a gift." She brought out a box and put it in front of Quatre.

Quatre quirk his eyebrows. "On top of the car?"

"Yes."

Quatre unwrapped the present to reveal a box with his favourite watch brand. Opening the box he saw one of the latest model of the year watch with complete personalization. It had dials for airplane and spaceship flying. Flipping the watch over he realized Dorothy had it customized with his name engraved. Looking back at the face, he notice small personalization there too. The watch must have cost a fortune as it had real diamond glittering around the rim and he suspected the watch plates were most likely real gold from the shine. Looking back up he was momentarily speechless with Dorothy display of affection.

"It is water proof too up to fifty feet and scratch resistant up to a degree which I hope you won't careless bang it around."

"Dorothy I don't know what to say?"

Dorothy moved over, sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Try it on."

With his other arm going around Dorothy, he put on the watch on his right wrist. The knobs to adjust time and dates were on the left side of the watch as well, he was a left-hander, and he claps the plates in place and swing his arm a bit. It fit perfectly.

He smile up to Dorothy and pulled her in for a kiss. "Thank you." He touch their foreheads together.

"You like it?"

"Yes."

"Is this all the appreciation I get?" She put an arm to his leg.

With a supporting hand to her back, Quatre could not stop the small grin forming on his face as he stole another kiss. "You have already been getting an entire day of appreciation if you forgot?"

He started to rub her back. "And it's not even my birthday yet."

"In a couple of hours. Did you want to a countdown?"

Quatre re-thought. "No." He slipped his other arm underneath her dress and kiss her neck. He wasn't expecting his arm to be quickly swatted off by Dorothy who stood up with a serene smile. "Later." She pulled his arm, we're are going up to the roof."

"The roof?"

"Star gazing. Never done that have you?"

"No." The most he done was stare out from a pair binoculars to look far out into the dessert during the day to admire earth's beauty. Heck, he never been to the Caribbean either.

Somehow when they got to the roof, a blanket was already laid out for them. They laid on their backs and listen to the sound of the waves hitting near the shore and the warm sea breeze that blew past as they looked up the sky.

"Know any constellation?"

"No." Dorothy smile. This trip was certainly a twist in the usual routine. Normally, it was Quatre educating Dorothy on things and she listen attentively. This trip, Quatre was the one listening and following on.

"My father use to bring me to the highest point of the Catalonia's Mansion to star gaze. He said they were important for navigation." Dorothy then pointed out some constellation to Quatre. It was a clear sky tonight and the moon shone brightly.

Snuggling closer to his chest Dorothy told him to check the time on his new watch and they found it was just two minutes before midnight. When midnight approach, Quatre leaned down and give Dorothy a sweet kiss that turn deeper. Pulling away they recover their breaths and Dorothy looked up into his eyes. "Happy birthday Quatre."

He smiled and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Thank you for everything Dorothy, this has been a wonderful surprise. I love you."

"I love you too."

They got up afterwards and headed back to their room where Quatre showed Dorothy just how much he loved her.

The rest of the days passed by in such a happy delirium that Quatre was wondering was he dreaming when it came to returning back to L4. They loaded onto Dorothy's spaceship via Quatre driving the car right into the carrier to be brought back to space. It had been such a relaxing trip, Quatre did not want to resume work the next day.

"Even though he such a wonderful time, and said he didn't feel like working, Quatre immediately resume his working attitude once we landed back on L4." Dorothy concluded for Relena with a little huff.

Relena laugh. "You can hardly blame him. You didn't allow him internet access for four days. His inbox must have been over loaded."

"I have to admit, Dorothy, I didn't know you can be such a romantic. Even I haven't muster up anything like this with Heero. And here I thought I was hearing all the romantic episodes coming from Quatre's end all the time."

"Give me some credit. I had to start matching up to him."

"Did you take a picture of his disguise as Andrew?"

"I did. I even keep it around with me." Dorothy pulled out her wallet from her bag. "I had him pose for this though he wasn't too happy about it, I think he looks great." She pulled out the picture and showed it to Relena.

Relena had to put down her tea cup to keep it from spilling over mid-air as she laugh. "He doesn't look too bad at all, somewhat handsome." Quatre had sat and looked at the camera with a small smile, appearing every bit handsome.

"I told him he knew how to pull off a smile with his beard and hair style."

"Occasionally bribe him with the picture."

"When I'm angry at him perhaps. People are probably already questioning his sudden change in hair cut back in the office. He actually looks even better in it with the suit on."

"Attracting a bunch of lady admirers."

"And nothing more."

"What other pictures do you have of him?" Relena asked after noticing a couple of pictures slipped into the pocket area.

Dorothy took them all out. "Not a lot." She showed it to Relena. There was one with her and Quatre together which was Dorothy favourite pic of the two of them, another one with Quatre playing the violin, one with her and Relena and the last two caught Relena's eye.

"Holy, where did you get this?" She picked up the last two photos showing all five gundam boys but that was not the revealing point. It was the fact that all five boys were dressed in military uniform and actually posing for the camera while the second picture was with them and their respective gundam in the background.

Relena looked back up to see Dorothy smiling wickedly. "Found them on Quatre's computer." Quatre had been reluctant to give Dorothy a copy. "He said they wanted a picture with their gundams before they went and self-distructed them."

"What, you saying even Heero has a copy of this?" Heero had never shown or mention anything of taking a group photo with the fellow g-boys. Dorothy nodded. "I guess I shall be questioning him tonight."

Relena scolded her. "Dorothy you should keep these photos in a private place. Not walking around with them every day in your wallet! You know what would happen if it falls into the wrong hands."

"Yes, yes I know." Dorothy did not need to be reminded that the history of the five boys were highly classified if non-existent. She suspected all five gundam pilots knew how to hack right into the Preventer database and wipe out every information about themselves stored in there. Actually a couple didn't need to hack considering they already work for the them. Quatre would probably bear the publicity burden harder than the rest if his involvement in the past was revealed. This was probably the only photo that connected him to the past.

"I take those two out once I get back to space." She collected the pictures and put them back into the wallet and into the bag. When she looked up at Relena she saw her friend smiling in a teasing manner and she couldn't help herself by saying, "What?"

"I never knew you care so much about all five of them that you put them in your wallet as well."

Refusing to admit that she did care about the well-being of the five boys, Dorothy said, "No, I just liked having a picture of Quatre dressed up in uniform. You know I got a thing for uniformed men." Coming from a military family, Dorothy had saw her share of men in uniforms.

"Yeah right," Relena not in the slightest believing her words, "Just like how you like Quatre in suits."

"You are the one that suggested that idea."

"I only suggested to you to start a business but not particularly what business venture," Relena clarified.

Knowing she been beat Dorothy refused to speak.

Fully knowing how her friend behave, Relena switched the discussion, "So you mentioned leaving Quatre for two months?"

"Oh that," Dorothy started as she reveal her plan to Relena. Both women chatted on to dinner.

* * *

A/N I tried to search up Quatre's birthday but I couldn't find it. If someone knows, please tell. I made a fictional birthday and pretended his bday is near towards the lower end of the year. Ohh who knows Dorothy probably does have a soft spot for the pilots.

Want to know why Dorothy is leaving Quatre for? Next chapter should be the conclusion of Winner Co. R&R


	6. Winner Co 6

**Winner Co. 6**

Quatre woke up and instinctively reached over to Dorothy except his hand only touched quilt. That awaken him. Turning on his back, he scrunched up the blanket and heaved a sigh of frustration. He reached up to grasp the pillow Dorothy's slept with and pulled it down to his face so he could breathe in her scent. That was probably a bad idea because he felt his entire body protest.

A month without Dorothy, another month to go his conscious mind evilly reminded him though he could hardly do anything to remedy the itches in his body for missing the feel of Dorothy. Oh, how he miss her. He wonder how could she do this to him. Didn't she miss him too?

He felt envious of Heero whom he deduced as to having the best job in the world compare to his current distraught. What guy would not love having a job that required him to be with his girlfriend day and night. And also get _paid_ just to be in the company of his girl. Of course the job criteria entails protection, but he was pretty sure Heero got more than just the job description.

He threw over the covers and got up to take a morning show. The only upside, if anything, was the marginal freedom in dressing every day. Dorothy told him he can simply pick any suit in his closet. He had an extensive collection now in his spacious walk-in closet. But he much rather trade that freedom to have Dorothy back in his arms.

Quatre welcome the cold water hitting him as his mind return back to the conversation they had.

Sitting together in the back of the car that drove them home, Dorothy reveal what Quatre agonized as a man's worst nightmare.

"You are what?" Quatre exclaimed.

"I'm going to be away for two months to do the end of the year assessment of all stores," Dorothy calmly re-stated what was just spoken.

"That why you have store employees to report finances."

"No, I will be visiting everything from production to outlets to offices and suppliers."

It was true, even he frequently traveled, but Dorothy usually adjusted her schedule to align with his majority of the time. The longest she had been away from him was a week. Even then, he would mostly describe that as being tolerable. But _two_ months. That was ludicrous!

"There got to be a better way to manage this. Why don't you divide it up?" He tried to protest negotiate.

"What do you mean?" Dorothy was looking at him.

"Like two weeks gone to visit production then come back for a week then go again for outlets?"

Dorothy closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is the best course of action to visit everything at once. There a lot of ground to cover, earth and space remember, and everything been mapped out to minimize heavy travel. If I was to come back after one week or so, it will be simply wasting time and unnecessary burning of fuel."

Wasn't he worth her time? Guess he did grudgingly understand the travel part. Two months was going to be a direct strike to his figurative groin. Okay, it was not always about that, he just enjoyed the emotional companionship. He would have to seriously protest this to convey he will be unhappy with her leaving for so long. But Dorothy could be so strong-headed on things.

"When are you planning to take off?"

"By the end of this week?"

This week? That was less than week notice. What happened to those policies that states at least two weeks of advance leave notice? He will have to adjust real soon without her company. No rules ever applied to Dorothy.

So he spent the rest of the week trying to convince and demonstrate to her that leaving him for two months was not worth it. He ended work earlier to pick-her up and give her flowers and brought her to wonderful restaurants. Heck, that week, he felt like a new boyfriend trying to chase the girl of his dreams all over again except, in this case, trying to persuade her to not leave for two months. Knowing that asking her to return after one week was too much he started to slowly lengthen the duration of being gone. It went all the way to asking can she just leave for a month and be back? Then a month and a half?

But Dorothy would not budge. Couldn't she see how she was his pillar of support. The only way he kept up with his working was having her around him. He would ask for her advice when making some corporate decisions, be there when he was stress, offer him encouragement and many more other things. She knew already he was crazily in love with her. He just couldn't bare to be apart from her for that long. He finally voice that thought the night she was about to leave on their bed.

Dorothy saw the sunken look of a man that she felt, momentarily, might actually hit depression once she left. She turn to look at him seriously and lifted his sombre face up with both her hands, but he didn't look up to meet her eyes till after a few seconds. She felt touch by his overwhelming display of devotion. So this is how you crack one of the most influential powerhouse CEO. Well she wouldn't have liked it any other way.

"Silly Quatre," she said making sure he was fully listening and not slipping back into some void space of worry.

"You make it sound as if we will not see each other whatsoever for two months straight." She slowly said to get her point across.

"There are technological things known as the phone and video calling. Recall, your company owns one of the largest telecommunications networks in the solar system. Make sure no mishaps will happen to the satellites then. We will be keeping in contact every day. I will call you every night at ten." She decided every night then upon seeing Quatre squeamish reaction. "And we will text each other still just like I am not beside you during the day. In part, we will see each other, just not physically. I'll make sure we will have on-going communication. I will send you my itinerary so you can rest assure that you would know my whereabouts." She had kissed him afterwards.

"_You seriously going to leave him for two months?" Relena asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Aren't you afraid of what he'll do if you leave him for that long?"_

"_You mean will he will cheat on me? Relena, I thought you would have greater confidence in our marriage." _

"_Yes, I do. Well I mean, won't he be like devastated?"_

"_I highly believe so. Guess I will know how deeply it will be. Well, he better miss me lots."_

That was one month ago. Quatre turned off the shower, dried himself, and went to pick out a suit to wear for the day. Afterwards, he went down to have breakfast that was normally set for two by the deck area with a view of the outstretch garden. He unfolded the napkin to place on his lap as the servants lay down his breakfast.

The servants had all noticed a silent change to their master. He was quiet and became more reserved as the weeks pass. Before he begin with friendly chats and smile but that slowly subsided. They all knew it was because mistress was not home. He would sit there, eat, and read the newspaper in the morning before heading to work.

Quatre did his best to forget that he was going to return home alone to what he realize was too big of a house. The first week started off fine. He started to work late too to which Dorothy would scold him if she knew but he made it back home in time for her ten o'clock call. He would probably admit that was the highlight of the day. He didn't know why he felt so upset when he saw and heard from Dorothy daily. Just something did not feel the same without her presence. He wish he could hug her when she saw her on the screen.

He even brought his work home when he normally did not. Sometimes he decided to play some music. But music was hard to focus when it was suppose to be soothing, and the most soothing person in his life wasn't with him. Other days he had call up Trowa to talk. His friend certainly felt Quatre unrest and did his best to calm him. He even flew in and stay for two nights before heading back. Other nights he hang out with the Maganac people, challenging them to pool, or going out with them to the city. It was then that he realize there was only testosterone in the household. Dorothy's departure took basically all the maids under her while all the males was his staff. He shook his head. He must be going crazy to even think about those thoughts.

He was out eating dinner with Rashid and other Maganac people at an Arabian restaurant. He was dressed in the style of his home colony with a long overcoat, wearing a hat, and sat on the floor with a low table to eat. They were entertained while they dine. In the middle, dancers came in and perform. Musicians played in the background and women danced to the beat.

He saw his other friends checking out the women so he turned to watch the performers, the swooshed of their hips, the movement of their bodies only trigger euphoric thoughts he only had for one women. He always prided his self-control, that he never considered bringing one of them home with him, even when he was in high-end clubs for the rich. That was probably also because his guards, knowing his love and devotion for Dorothy, will turn away women who try to advance to him unless he give permission for them to talk to him as he chatted with men at clubs. He wonder why he did not let himself enjoy the company of women he saw other men freely welcome to their side. He then reminded himself he already felt more than satisfied in finding his perfect wife. That evening only made him eager for the video com.

Dorothy did text him from time to time and send him pictures. But he didn't want to see pictures of what she was eating or other suits, he wanted to see pictures of her. Some nights he would just stay up and flip through pictures of her on his computer. It made him think of the chorus to the song that kept playing on the radio as he sped down the highway with the car Dorothy bought for his birthday.

"_And I don't even know how I survive_

_I won't make it to the shore without your light_

_No, I don't even know if I'm alive _

_Oh, oh, oh, without you now_

_This is how it feels like"_

Well he wasn't in the position as the singer. Dorothy reminded him every night that she loved and missed him before she terminated the conversation. But he was able to connect with how he actually felt like a walking zombie who can't survive without her physical presence, and the empty feeling was certainly how it feels like.

"_Dorothy, you shouldn't be so cruel to your humble husband." _

"_I am not." _

"_Two months is a very long time; it's like you are taking a vacation. Even I would feel agitated in his position."_

"_Working vacation then." She sipped her tea. _

Quatre was reviewing his next week agenda when he noticed a rather unusual schedule. He called his secretary.

"I'm looking at my next week schedule, explain to me what Thursday is about?"

"You going to a Talk Show sir."

"Yes? Now when did I ever appear on talk shows?" How in the heavens did that get across and into his schedule without his consent?

"Let me check sir."

He was way too busy to spend time on national television interviews. "Actually, don't even bother to check, just cancel-"

"Sir, your wife scheduled it."

Dorothy!

"Well the talk show host has been wanting to invite you to her show for a long time."

Many people wanted to interview him, he always decline them all. Dorothy should know he would not be interested in this at all.

"She hosts one of the most popular talk shows, inviting all kinds of celebrities, has awesome viewership, and super amazing lady if I might add," said his secretary. More reasons to not go felt Quatre. "You will get paid to go on the show." Money not needed.

"What would you like me to do?"

How could Dorothy scheduled him that without informing him. He would need to talk to her.

"Keep it up. I will ask my wife about it." He can easily terminate the invite but since Dorothy personally put it in for him he knew she would not want him to cancel.

He decided this was enough reason to give her an early call, if she would answer, while still in his office.

She picked up. The image of her made Quatre take a sudden breath.

"Yes, Quatre? Calling early today. Miss me?"

He let go of the breath he was holding. She was forever beautiful in his eyes. "Always."

She smiled. "Then what is up?"

Quatre didn't feel like discussing the event but rather other things since he felt he already knew the conclusion. "I was checking my next week schedule and it looks like you accepted an invitation for me to go to a talk show?"

Dorothy was already nodding before he finished. "Yes, I'm sorry Quatre. She wanted to invite me but I can't make it. I will be in Australia at that point, so I decided to let you go on behalf of me. She was just as happy to get you to her show." Wouldn't she. He suspected any show he will attend, ratings will shoot right up, considering he never went to any.

"You know I don't like to go to talk shows."

"Think of it as one of those charitable public appearances we go to. Or public talks."

"These shows just pries into your life. No one needs to know about anything." Gossip junk.

"I won't mind whatever you will say publically. I trust you."

Quatre did not say anything.

"Don't be upset Quatre, she has interviewed Relena before too and the president."

"You will go for me dear?" His wife was asking. He knew he wasn't going to deny her requests as if he ever did.

"Just this once then right?"

"Promise. Just this one time. It be good for you. Your kind-heart is good to share to the world especially with your status." Quatre face scrunch up, he didn't like the limelight.

In the video call, he heard a women say, "Miss, Mr. Walter Carter is here now to see you."

"I got to go now Quatre. I still call tonight. Alright. I love you."

She terminated the call before Quatre could even reciprocate the sentiment. He put a hand up his face and slide it down. Dorothy was busy working and did not appear anywhere distressed without having him by her side. I should too, he thought. Just slightly over less than a month now. He can handle this.

He called back his secretary and told her to keep the event on.

With renew determination, Quatre overcome his semi-upset mood and started working his hours and met with corporate partners. He was willing to have dinner meetings to discuss business at times. His Maganac people were great company to him. His sisters visited him. When he was home, he turn into a mechanic and fix his cars. He would read books. Other times he worked out in his home gym, just to keep himself tone enough. The improvement in mood did not escape the notice of the servants which were Maganac people who did not like to see him in a sadden state.

"_You think he will like that surprise?"_

"_Then you better tune in and see for yourself."_

* * *

A/N This chapter is actually divided into two parts because it turned out longer than what I thought it will be so this is the first half while the second part a lot longer... I have written a good chunk of the second part and probably will upload that sometime in the next week or so.

I wasn't planning to include the song but the radio, seriously, kept playing it while I typed away and it really felt suitable to how Quatre was feeling. Youtube it if you like it is by Armin van Burren - This is how it feels like.

R&R


	7. Winner Co 7

****Warning** **This chapter is rated **M**.

**Winner Co. 7 **

He was schedule to be on earth the entire following week. He always enjoyed travelling to earth, natures beauty was just not replicable on the colonies. He also liked spending their dates on earth rather than the colony.

The Talk Show was in Europe. He arrived early on site with a handful of bodyguards. There was no actual script the broadcasters told him but rather go with the flow during the interview. Well he suppose he could take a break from work today for this. He was wearing beige dressed pants with a belt, a white collar shirt with an navy blue vest outside. No suit needed today.

Waiting for the cue to enter on stage, he heard the tv host say, "Our following guest, I have been trying to get to come on to this show for a long time. It will his first time appearing on national television for an interview. You all must have heard of him. A smart and hard-working young man whose a renown pacifist and philanthropist to strengthening the ties between earth and the colonies, please welcome Quatre Rabarba Winner.

Quatre walked out waving to the audience as they erupted in cheers. He walked up to the host and give her a hug. The sad Quatre a month ago was gone. He put on his best face, smiling, and waved back to the crowd.

He seated himself across the host and nodded to the crowd in appreciation who were still cheering.

Heero enter and closed the door to the Foreign Minister office in Brussels.

"What are you doing Relena?" She was seated on the sofa and had the television turn on. Hearing that she had ended the meeting earlier and returned to her office, he came to check if anything was wrong with her and did not expect to see her watching television. Glancing at it, he noticed it was one of the popular Talk Shows. He recognized the tv host.

Seeing Heero, Relena called him over. "Come here Heero. You will want to watch this."

"The talk show. Really Relena? This is not what I mean for a break."

"Don't lecture me, I've watched her shows before. I been on it too remember?"

"umm." He remember blending in as an audience member on duty.

"Shh just watch."

At this point, the host began her speech to welcome the guest for today show.

"...please welcome Quatre Rabarba Winner," the tv blare out and Heero turned his head to watch his fellow comrade enter the stage with rapt applause. He turned back to Relena.

"Dorothy got him to go to the show."

"And you need to watch it because?"

"Just sit down would you and watch."

Even though he did not want to admit it, he wanted to see what Relena was so interested in seeing. He sat down beside her on the sofa.

The host waited till the cheers died down before turning to interview her prize guest for the day.

Quatre sat with his legs out and arm on both sides of the arm rest of the chair.

The host began, "Thank you so much for coming today Quatre Winner. I know you are a very busy individual, so it really means a lot for me and the audience that you came out today for your first ever interview." With that, the audience applaud again to demonstrate their agreement to the statement.

"Well yes, it's my first interview, thank you, this is turning out to be a wonderful break from routine work." He looked over the audience, "And amazing crowd." The spectators cheer again.

"So lets begin with some facts about you." She looked at Quatre, "So everyone knows you are a billionaire," the host smile and hoots and whistle can be heard from the audience.

"Well if everyone knows then we don't even have to say it."

She joked, "Speaking on behalf of the audience, they wanted to know if you are still searching for another wife?" The crowd give a murmur of laughter and whistling was heard.

Quatre smile . "Not at all." Playing a long he said, "Gotta avoid," and he gesture a cut-throat action, "summary execution." The crowd chuckled. Oh yes, Quatre knew what the public view of Dorothy was, but he felt he knew her best.

The host continue on. "Well the two of you are very busy people, you," she gesture to Quatre, "and your corporate business, and your wife fashion business." Quatre nodded.

"Quatre, you are an amicable man, and very well-respected all around ESUN. You rack up a number of good standings when it comes to your business." The host read from her cue card. "Your company is ranked number one in the safety standards and good wages, and also one of the top companies to work."

Quatre nodded and sat forward with concentration to clarify his work. "Yes, I am happy to hear that because I devote a lot of my time travelling from resource satellite to the next, to factories, to construction zones to make sure safety standards are fully in effect. And really to see for my own eyes to assess the reports I get." The host nodded in agreement. "My schedule is flex where I make sure to visit every single site that I own on a rotational basis that spans two years. I like it, it gets me out of the headquarters and my numerous employees my company employs. As for wages, I always argue for fair wages." The audience clapped recognizing a good CEO. It was widely-notable that Quatre did not care about his own earnings. His company placed number one in working conditions in the industrial sector.

"It is reported that you love your wife very much." Cheers from the audience.

"I do." When it came to professing his love for Dorothy, Quatre was not shy though he hoped he was not going to be grilled about their relationship real soon.

"Well let look at some pictures of you two." The big screen at the back brought up pictures of the two of them. "There she is."

"Yeah." Quatre just needed to turn his head a bit sideways to the left to see the panning of photos of the two of them. Just seeing pictures of her made his heart jump. The host was certainly reminding him of his hard fought weeks to forget the longing to actually see her in just a few images. Subconsciously, his right hand went to touch and turn his ring on his left hand. "I love her very much." He turned back to the host.

"Wonderful, the man really loves his wife. Give him more credit," the host turn towards the crowd and ramp up more applause.

"You two have been married for two years?" She asked to confirmed. Quatre nodded. He could already anticipate what she was going to ask next.

"Where did you meet her? The back story. How long did you dated?"

Dorothy and him had discussed how they were to give the story if anyone was to ever ask of their history together. Due to Quatre involvement in the war being classified, they said most of the truth without all the details.

"Well the first time I met her was in the most unusual situation. I attended, briefly, to Relena Darlian school of pacifism in Sanq Kingdom where Dorothy was at too. We were both students. I didn't think she noticed me then."

In fact, Dorothy had admitted to him that she had stalked him at Sanq, but for an entirely different purpose. Something about having photos of him and Heero posted in her room like a killer plotting. It was refreshing to learn his wife first good intentions was devising a way to kill him. She said he was harder than Heero because of his family background.

Watching, Heero, "Humph," to Quatre's statement. "She wanted to kill him."

Relena spoke up. "We all know she was a spy for Romerfeller and was not just only planning to kill him, but you and me."

But to the two of them that felt long ago, a distant memory in the past, as they continue to sit and watch.

Quatre continued. "So I knew of her then. I went back to L4 when Sanq Kingdom collapse and I did not see her till after the war."

Quatre really felt their first real encounter was on Libra but that would never be told in the story. He nearly went to touch his scar. Since Dorothy and him had overcome that incident on Libra, Dorothy did not know how to handle it when Quatre refer to it as his lovers mark on him. She told him it was an ugly lovers mark then but she would usually kiss it or touch it.

Knowing that he didn't finish off his story, Quatre continued, "Then I started seeing her with Relena. I'm friends with Relena since we both pacifists. I attended conventions and summits and would see Dorothy. And eventually I asked her out."

Heero nose twitched. He remember Quatre sudden change to chase Dorothy. All the other pilots wonder was he in his right mind. They looked out each other in a sense of comradeship from all they went through together.

Duo had said, "Did that bitch bewitched him?"

Wufei mentioned, "Sounds like a some twisted story, the boy falls for his killer."

Trowa had no opinion, trusting on his friend's judgement but added, "Don't think he be appreciative of those words Duo."

Heero remained neutral because Dorothy had become good friends with Relena by then. He suspected their must have been some good to Dorothy that Relena would become acquainted with her. He did sense a difference in her after the end of the war or he would have agreed with Duo's comment.

They were skeptical at first but surprised when they saw genuine return of affection from Dorothy to Quatre.

Duo had whistle. "Missy got Quatre all wrapped around her fingers. She better be good for him." They all silently agreed.

"So I would say we knew each other since fifteen, and we dated for about four years before I asked."

"Well it sounds like a wonderful union. You two look very happy together."

"Thank you."

Glancing down at his hand, "That a very nice watch." The shine caught her attention.

Quater looked down, he was wearing the watch Dorothy had given him on his birthday. He raised his hand and the camera man got a close shot at it. "Dorothy bought this for my birthday present."

"Is that real gold?"

A little shy to admit that he dorn such finery, he said, "Yes it is." The crowd went in awe. "Don't ask me how much it cost because I don't know. I suspect a lot."

Pointing right at the close up shot of the watch, Relena exclaimed, "Dorothy bought that for him for his birthday present. She told me the cost."

Heero waited for Relena to tell him the price. "So..." he had to inquired because she didn't reveal it.

"All I got to say, it costs more than the car she bought him. She had the watch completely custom made for Quatre." Dorothy had stated, it is hard to buy Quatre things when he had just about everything he wanted and told her so.

"He says the only thing he ever truly wanted he got so he happily satisfied in life," Dorothy said. "And you know, he has enough money to buy anything he wants so he does not value materialistic things highly."

"And what the one thing?" Relena asked.

"Me."

Relena remarked, "Don't you swoon over his words for you?"

"Nope." Though she did felt a tug of a happily satisfied spouse. "Sounds like you do."

"He is such a smooth talker. Well I have yet to see Heero display such affections."

"Oh yes, I can give you more smooth seducing words he uses but I guess I won't. Anyways, so to buy him something of importance, the only way to do so is to utilize the full extent of 'value'."

"Explain."

"By means of convincing him something is better than the other. He sees the value and acknowledges it when it comes from me. He does show his devotion of the best of its kind I couldn't ask for anything less so he values anything that I give him above anybody elses. And if I personalize things for him and its bought by me that creates the importance and value. You have to play on other factors than features for him."

"I thought she bought him a car for his birthday?" Heero asked. Quatre had take some pictures and sent it out on email. He didn't mentioned anything about a super duper expensive watch.

"Yes, she got him that simply because it fitted with her plans of needing a car to get around, but the watch was actually his real gift."

"Humm."

"What?" Relena turn to look at Heero.

He didn't say anything but somewhat looked at her.

"I know. You wondering when I'm going to shower you with such expensive gifts right?"

"I don't need it," he said it curtly.

"Maybe one day, if you are a good boy like how Quatre is to Dorothy."

"How is he like?"

"Can't you tell and see every time they are together?"

"..."

"Wow, that awesome," said the announcer. "Now where is she now?"

The question pull at his heart. "I actually have not seen her for a while. She on this two month long business trip. It's been a bit over a month now."

"Ohh really," the host expressed her concern for him. "You must be missing her a lot then?"

"Yes I am." Quatre said with all earnestly. "I know there are some jobs where partners don't see their spouses for more than two months, half a year or more, and I totally feel their pain because its just been over one month and it's just not great." He shook his head for emphasis.

The host let his words sink into the crowd to relate then she went on, "Well everyone comes to my show always leaves with gifts and Mr. Winner, your gift was very hard to come up with. You have just about everything a person can ever want."

Quatre smile, "Totally alright, I actually don't need anything."

"If I was to ask you right now what do you want what would you say?"

"Right now." Quatre sat back and didn't even need to think before answering, "I want to see my wife if you can call that a gift but I doubt you can make her magically show up."

"So you want an actual person for your gift right?"

Quatre nodded and move a bit as in displaying situations you cannot help with. The audience could not help but feel the bond.

"So since it was so hard to buy a gift for you, I actually consulted your wife's input."

That got him interested. "Really? What did she say I want." He was pretty sure whatever his wife said he would agree to. If the world had not realize that in order to get him to do anything out of his way was to get Dorothy to tell him to do it and he usually would concede.

"I actually recorded it when I conducted a quick video interview to ask her about it. Here we going to play it," and she notion towards the screen at the back and Quatre turned to look to see Dorothy's face.

"You asking me what gift he would probably want?" Dorothy said to the screen and on the phone line voice you hear the host say, "Yes. I have to make this special for Mr. Winner." He saw that it was in one of the hotels she stayed out a couple days ago, recognizing the background.

Quatre felt he saw Dorothy take a moment thought while looking up and started, "Um I don't want to sound quite up shot with this answer, but knowing him," she looked at the screen, "he would probably say that he would want to see me." She smiled at the camera and the screen turn to black.

Quatre stared at the blank tv for a couple more seconds and only register the roar from the audience clapping how accurate Dorothy had been on Quatre's words. He turned back to see the smiling host. He could not dare to believe she would show up at all today. Besides according to her itinerary and after yesterday evening conversation he knew she was in earth but at Australia. This interview was turning unbearable to be reminded of her with every question.

He force a smile. "Yes, she knows me best." He put both his arms out on the armrest and stared to grasp the edges because he was actually tensing up. Rashid, watching the live show from the television in the back stage, recognize that Quatre was getting flustered by being reminded of his wife.

"That was taken just a couple days ago. What would you give to see her right this moment?" she asked Quatre.

"Right now?" Quatre shook a head to clear the hair at the front. "Anything, I trade anything right now to have her here."

At this point, someone with a finger pressed to the lips indicating silence, started walking out towards the stage, towards Quatre's back and a few muffle gasps were heard from the audience.

"How much?" the host inquired giving Quatre complete eye contact.

Quatre shoulder went up and down, "An amount? Err you mean price? Okay, a million dollars, five million, but she worth than money can buy ."

"She is that special isn't she." The host continue to distract Quatre as the women walked closer to the stage though collective murmur could be heard from the crowd but they didn't shout because they understood what was happening.

Quatre heard the noise but thinking they were reacting to his touching devotion he continued on. "Yes, in my eyes, always. She is treasure beyond any price." Well he can full out declare his irrevocable love for Dorothy, it was already out anyways. Hopefully she get the message. He was pretty sure she must be watching at least.

The host was smiling in a way that told Quatre she got him. "Well you can rest assure. I'm certain your wife feels the same way. Your gift is here by the way." She tilted her head to look behind Quatre's shoulder. The audience started to cheer.

Quatre felt a cold shiver run through him after the host said that. He turned his shoulder to look back and froze in shock or awe he could never say. Even though the crowd was erupting in cheers his world only focused on her. He looked right back at the host who nodded and raise her hand inclining that he can walk towards Dorothy.

He turned back. Dorothy had stopped a couple meters away from him with her arms cross at the front and smiling up at him. She was wearing a dress and it was just simply perfect in his eyes. Never breaking eye contact he got up his seat, walked around to the chair and in two big strides enveloped her in a gripping but yet gentle hug which Dorothy return with just as much force.

The feel of her was numbling Quatre's mind. It was so good to hold her again. Forgetting the audience watching, but consciously knowing every moment was being broadcasted on national television, he waited till she looked up. Feeling him straighten, Dorothy looked up to his intense blue eyes briefly before she closed her to receive a kiss from him as he gripped her tighter. She felt all his longing, all his needs for her through that kiss.

Watching the scene unfold on live television, Relena said, "That is what I mean by affection Heero."

"Um..." Heero grumbled. Having every sense that Relena was comparing him to Quatre's behaviour, he was pretty sure he was falling short of the mark.

He broke the kiss and she open her eyes to look at his which displayed warmth and craving satisfied for now with a knowing look but he did not say anything. She knew he had strong restraint when needed. Well, she was a little disappointed because she was expecting a larger reaction actually. She felt him hold her hand and lead her back to the interview spot where another worker had already place another seat beside Quatre's.

She went over and hug the host first before sitting down and leaned an arm over so he can hold her hand. As Quatre sat down he turn to see the screen panning pictures of the two of them that were different from the ones earlier. He noted there were some private pictures of the two of them taken at home and vacation that must have been released by Dorothy.

"You love your gift?" The host asked.

Quatre was all smiles now. "Very much. Is there something more I should know about?"

"As in was this surprise?"

Quatre looked at the host and at Dorothy.

"Yes, it was all planned out."

Quatre gived her a knowing squeeze on the hand. He turned to look at her and made sure to ask, "You are done then, with your whole tour around? This isn't some 'I see you one day before you jet off somewhere else?' " He lifted his other hand and pointed her hand up to spin around. He found the single seat a little annoying, why could they put one big coach so he can snuggle a little closer to her.

Dorothy nodded her head. "It came up when she asked if I can come to the interview. I am done and be with you now." Only close by people could see that statement meant a lot to Quatre. She knew Quatre was a bit depressed with her gone. She had Rashid report how he was doing and he had mentioned he gets frustrated easier and may even appear to throw small tantrums at times. Guess this was a bad surprise. She had missed him too.

"Well it is a special honour, I never thought I can get the two of you right here right now together. Thank you very much for coming." The couple nodded and the audience clapped in appreciation.

The interview went on to talk about the couple themselves where Dorothy took over the interview. The host even asked them if they were planning to have kids soon. It then went on to talk about Winner Co. Dorothy made an announcement, introducing the new lines of women suits starting next year saying that she is answering her fan base requests asking why Winner Co. only had men suits but not women.

The show ended with the host proclaiming everyone was to go home with a five hundred dollars gift card to Winner Co. stores and everyone cheered.

The Winners did not stay in town. They left for the next city Quatre needed to be at for the next day. He had two more days on earth before returning to L4.

Dorothy sensed a change in Quatre. He behaved calm and would hold her and kiss her just as if it was any other day. She thought he would be wanting to have some action the first night since she return but all he did was held her close and said, "I'm tired. Sleep tight babe," kiss her on the cheek, and went to sleep. That was fine but then the casual interaction went again the second night, then the third. Dorothy was getting impatient so she confronted him when he return from work the day they were back on L4.

The servants were happy for the renew atmosphere in the household and she can tell Quatre spirits were lifted. He happily chatted and enjoy looking around the expanse mansion with all the maids and servants shuffling around. She heard it was quite dead with her absence though the mansion was as clean as it ever was, the food was great, but their masters' mood slipped through to everyone conscience. So why wasn't Quatre doing anything to show her how much he missed her?

Back in their room, Dorothy dropped off a few things at the dresser. Quatre was beside the laundry bag and had already shrug off his suit's jacket and dropped it in. He was untying his tie and was unprepared when Dorothy spun him around and kiss him. He give her a daze stare and smile and went back to untying his tie and dropped it off. He turn back around to face a stern looking Dorothy.

"What is with you?"

"What you talking about?" he said casually and went to sit on a chair to pull of his socks. He wasn't prepared again for the onslaught when Dorothy sat on his laps and pressed her lips to his and he felt her need. Her hands roam around his hair as she deepened the kiss where she felt Quatre reaction as he kiss her back as forcefully. Pulling apart she saw his eyes ablaze.

"So don't you miss me?" She felt she nearly pouted.

The corners of Quatre smile started a slow smile that felt ominous. She never saw him look like that. "After what you already put me through? I doubt a few more days of waiting would hardly hurt."

Ah! So he was waiting for her reaction. He probably felt he had run into too many of her ploys. Well then, this was going to be interesting.

She slowly slid a finger down the side of her face and massage the back of his sculp with the other. She leaned in to whisper beside his ear, "You know I felt the same way being apart from you."

"It's a terrible surprise though, touching as the media made it sound, but promise me you won't do it again? No two month or any month adventures away. I would only accept weeks." He actually sounded a bit hurt.

She promise him. The next thing she knew, Quatre threw her against the wall to her shock. He immediately close the distance and pushed her up against the wall and capture her lips. Giving up on hiding his pretense few days before, Quatre let out his unrestrained passion that had been bubbling up over the weeks.

Her conscience could not believe, she had always secretly fantasize of having a wild and passionate lover rather than his usual gentle touches which were rough this time. Kissing her neck, he put both his arms on her hips and pressed himself against her so she felt just how much he wanted her. She tugged the blazer loose from his trousers and roam her hands around his abdomen area, feeling the scar. The heat was building up and they both felt the violent rush inside themselves. Still kissing her hard on the mouth, he quickly unclasp his belt, pushed down and kick off his pants and his boxers. The feel of him made her clothes a quick irritation. Thankfully she was wearing a dress and he reached below to pull down her panties and hike up her skirt and entered her in one swift movement. She gasp in his mouth and wounded her arms around his neck.

He pull back and heard her whimper. He smiled. He really wanted her to know this has been a bad idea all around and he was going to make her pay just a little. She looked up at him, her body protesting for him to continue what was started.

"Two months is a drag you know," he slowly went in and out once.

"It was good preparation, besides it's one point five months not two," she managed weakly.

"You mean this?" He thrust hard into her once and withdrew. She grasp him harder to hold the uncontrollable desire.

"Promise me no more Dorothy. I can hardly bare to be apart from you for so long." He did another torture thrust and held back at her entrance.

"Promise," it came out meekly.

"What?" Quatre said wanting to hear her say it louder while leaning in and pushing in once again.

He brush a hand to smooth back the hair falling over her face. "No more months excursions away from you," she gritted out and her body drew closer to his.

Satisfied, Quatre step in even closer and push her legs further apart to give him space. With an arm down to support her weight, he used the other to push her head up to look at him. Pushing her once again hard against the wall he said, "Then you better enjoy this," and he started the fast pace of rhythmic pounding her against the wall while holding her close. His kisses were hard and he pull down one side of her dress strap to expose one of her breasts as he touched her. Dorothy could only moan and hopelessly clung on as Quatre brought her to the brink of pleasure she deprived them both of.

When the first wave rush over them, they held each other close to catch their breaths. She felt like she could collapse but Quatre held her up. No sooner, she felt herself being lifted and carried over to be place at the edge of the bed with her legs dangling over. Kneeling down, Quatre kiss her puffy lips and pull her dress over her head and toss her bra out too. Still kissing her, he let his arms slid down her arms and then body.

She had her hands entwined in his hair but she brought it down to unbutton his shirt which was already covered in sweat. Peeling off the collar shirt and subsequent tank top he had on sometimes, she let her hands roam around his tone body, feeling his muscle tense up under her touch, before rubbing his erection.

Quatre pushed her down on the bed and kiss her lips briefly before trailing down her body, providing sensory overload to Dorothy. Rubbing her thigh tenderly he heard a small moan from her then gasps when he rubbed her opening. He decided to tease her and give her a lick which earn him a yelp then a few more licks and Dorothy tugged his hair wanting the feel of him inside her. He stood up and did not waste any time in complying. Dorothy cried out without shame, her thoughts could only concentrate with the need of him. She rock with him and later on he bent down to kiss her. He lifted her quickly further onto the bed and climb on the bed as well and ravish her till their release came and she cried out his name.

That night turn out to be quite a long one as Dorothy underestimated just how much energy Quatre had built up over a month.

The year came to a close and the Winners celebrated Christmas and best of hopes for the new year. On Christmas Eve, Dorothy was abed with Quatre who had an arm around her shoulder when she lay her head on his chest. They just finished watching a movie and Quatre turned the television off. He kissed her hair. She turned up to look at him and saw the looks he reserve for her.

She decided it was time to tell him her new plans for the new year and sat up.

"So you know the year is coming to a close and I am still ever so in love with you."

His brows scrunch inwards as he look at her. "What is up?" He was getting highly use to Dorothy antics on getting him to do or agree to something.

"Should we recount the year end awards? For one, I like how you were voted first place for the most finely dressed and hottest male." She smiled, Quatre face scrunch up.

"I don't recall entering my name into the pool."

"I didn't enter it, the media enter you." She leaned back to the headboard. "And the fans voted." She love watching him squirm a bit. She was glad the hottest male paid no heed to all the lavishly dressed women who came his way. He was contented he already had a beautiful and loving wife.

"Glad they didn't give me an award beside news spree."

Dorothy chuckle. She remember when Quatre and her was watching the tv and the results came up. Quatre stare in befuddlement while she had a good laugh.

"You can be done wearing Winner suits soon or are you?"

He shrug his shoulder, "Guess I won't, I need them for work anyways. I just wear my favourite ones. I will order some new ones from other company but I mostly wear my own clothes line." He leaned in, "I'm always up to wearing anything you design for conferences, summits, meetings etc. I trust your judgements." He peck her lips.

"Oh, is that for everything I decide to do?" She snuggle closer and wrap her arms around his waist.

He looked pointedly at her. "What are you planning?" He started to say sensing she had something up her sleeve. At least she always confided in him unless she was, well, planning two months business trips.

"I have a new business idea..." she twirl a finger on his night shirt. Oh no, it was obviously something outrageous that she would sound hesitant to reveal her plan outright.

"And that is?" He did want to hear it.

"Jewellery."

He continue to look at her.

"No worries, this will be closer to your industry. Remember how you said your company specialize in mining so you already dig out diamonds and the like."

"We dig out raw materials."

"Don't you dig out gundanium too?"

"Yes.."

"So there is diamonds too right.."

"Perhaps...varies at places. Metallic of all sorts in asteroids."

"I'll be visiting on site with you when you visit your mining sites."

"No, Dorothy!"

"Yes, dear."

He put his hands out. "Alright, alright. I don't care if you start a jewellery line to complement Winner Co. This will be it right?"

"I believe so."

"I want something in return."

Dorothy perked up. He never asked for anything in return. "What is that? Name your price if needed."

He smile. Gods, she loved his blonde hair and clear face. When he made his request, he spoke seriously. "I like for us to start a family."

Dorothy who have been preparing for one day that Quatre would ask this question said, "Yes, we will, but all I ask is for you to wait one more year till I get this business going. And it's alright, Heero and Relena just got married and I don't think they will be starting a family soon."

"Hilde is pregnant."

"One more year."

He conceded with a nod. "Alright."

She reached over and they seal the deal with a kiss.

"_Well if you ever scare that another women will snatch your 'hot and well dressed' Quatre away, I suggest you get pregnant soon."_

_Dorothy gived Relena a look. "When have I befallen to such childish tactics."_

_It amused Relena to see Dorothy worried about this when she was pretty sure Quatre worried over the same thing yet it was clearly obvious they were in love with each other. "You know he wants children, he'll make a great father too. Since he takes his responsibilities seriously, you can count on him entirely yours if a little one pops out." _

"_Humm. I'm just waiting for him to ask." _

"_And what will you reply him then?"_

"_Yes." _

END

* * *

A/N There you go! Hope you liked it! A little smut to end it off. The Talk Show is kinda/mostly inspire from the Ellen Show. R&R


End file.
